The Room Mate
by gurl3677
Summary: There is another room mate and she likes Travis. The problem, she has a boyfriend who live three states away. He decides to move to town and now Saint has to chose, stay with him or stay with a guy who can't see what she really feels for him.Travis is a shy guy and it takes her leaving for him to finally act. Travis/OC
1. Chapter 1

_* Please Review! This was a story that was requested for me to write by ooglicunt! Hope everyone likes it though!*_

Saint Winters sat at the bar in between Travis and Derrick. They were waiting for their other roommate, Jones, to join them for a drink. The four of them lived in a loft apartment. They had all met when Derrick put up an ad, asking for roommates. It had been their first year of college and they had all been 18 and were now 22. The four had become such close and good friends that they did everything together.

" Hey, do you know that girl over there?" Travis asked Saint. She looked behind him to the girl he had been looking at. She shook her head and looked back at him.

" No. Who is she?" She asked. Travis looked back at her then at his friend again.

" Susan. She's in my drawing 2 class. Do you think she's pretty?" He asked. Saint looked behind him again to the short haired girl and shook her head before she looked back at Travis.

" No. You could do better." She said honestly. Travis bit his bottom lip as he looked back at Susan.

" Nah, she's pretty." He said, looking back at Saint. He tilted his head. " Come on, Saint. She's pretty." Saint shrugged

" You asked, I answered." She said.

" Don't ask her about girls, Travis. Saint has horrible taste in them." Derrick said.

" I do not!" Saint defended.

" You think she's pretty, don't you, Derrick?" Travis asked. Derrick looked over to the girl in question and made a face as he looked back at his friends.

" No. She looks like a man." Derrick said. Saint burst into laughter.

" She does not. Fuck you guys, I'm going to ask her out." Travis said as he hopped up and walked away. Saint bit down on her the left side of her lip as she watched.

" You know, Saint, you aren't very good at hiding your feelings." Derrick said as he leaned into his friend. Saint sighed and looked back at him.

" What are you talking about?" She asked. Derrick nodded his head towards Travis who had reached the girl.

" You like our boy over there." Derrick said. Saint shook her head and blushed.

" You don't know what you're talking about. Besides, you know I have a boyfriend." She said as she turned away from him. Derrick laughed as she picked up her glass and downed it quickly.

" Yeah, yeah, the boyfriend." Derrick said as he rolled his eyes.

" Why are you saying it like that?" Saint asked.

" Like what?" He asked with a chuckle. Saint shook her head and glanced back at Travis as he started talking to the girl. A wave of disappointment and sadness went over her. She turned back around and made a grab for her bag.

" I got to go." Saint said as she stood up.

" Saint..." Derrick started but she shook her head again.

" No, it's okay. I'm not feeling good. I'll see you guys at home." She said.

" Alright, Honey. Be careful." Derrick said. The friends hugged tightly before she pulled away and quickly disappeared into the crowd. Derrick looked back to his drink.

" Where did Saint go?" Travis asked when he came back.

" She wasn't feeling good so she went home." Derrick said as he picked up his glass. " What happen with what's her face?" Travis started to chew his bottom lip as he looked back at Susan. He shook his head then looked back at Derrick.

" I sort of stuck out." He said, sitting down.

" Hey you, two! Where's Saint?" Jones asked as she joined her boys at the bar.

XXXXXX

Saint was laying in her bed, listening to her boyfriend of eight years drone on and on about his day. She was staring at the ceiling, injection the right words to make him think she was paying attention. It wasn't that Nick was a bad guy. She loved him, but they had been together since both were in the ninth grade and part of her wanted to see what else was out there.

" Nick," She interrupted quickly. " I think we need to talk."

" About what, Sweetheart?" He asked. She sighed and closed her eyes.

" I think we should take a break." She said. " I mean, this long distance thing, it's hard and..." Nick sighed, silencing her right away.

" Oh Sweetheart, not this again." He said. Saint opened her eyes but didn't say anything. " Look, you and I are going to be married, I know I haven't asked you yet, but you know it and I know it. Then we will look back and say, I'm so glad we hung on this long, besides, do you really think another guy is going to want you?"

" What?" She asked.

" You know what. You're lucky that I have stuck around after everything was said and done. Do you really think if anyone else will want you when they find out about your mom?"

Saint sighed and started to bit the left side of her lip. Her mother had been arrested for drug use and prostitution and it had been big news in their little town. She had been selling her body for the money for her drugs. Saint had been embarrassed by the arrest and had lost friends. Nick still lived in the town which was three states away from Saint's school. It was one of the reasons Saint had decided to go to college so far from home.

" I know long distance is hard, Sweetheart, but you and I both know I'm the best you're going to get so no more talk about breaking up." Nick said.

" Yeah, alright." Saint sighed. A part of her believed him. Her mother's arrest tainted Saint's self image and Nick knew it. " I need to go."

" Alright. Call me tomorrow." Nick said.

" Okay." She said with a shake of her head.

She ended the call and set her phone by her night stand. With another sigh she went back to staring at the ceiling. Maybe Nick was right. None of her roommates knew about her past. Derrick would laugh and make stupid, perverted jokes, Travis and Jones would pity her. That much she knew. Any relationship she would start with any other guy might be fine until it came to the meeting of the families. She shut her eyes and felt her chest deflate.

" Saint!" Derrick called out. She pushed herself up until she was standing up.

" Saint! Come help us with Travis!" Jones yelled. She smiled as she walked through her room. When she threw her door open, she saw Derrick and Jones dragging a very drunk Travis who was laughing. They were holding him by his arms so his head and shoulders were off the floor.

" I can walk." He called out. Saint laughed and headed over to her three best friends.

" How much did you drink, Travs?" She asked. He opened his eyes and grinned up at her.

" Not that much. I can walk." He said. Derrick, who was holding onto Travis' left arm, dropped it and nudged Jones who dropped Travis' right arm. Travis slammed down onto the floor then grabbed his head. " Ow! That fucking hurt!" He said as he rubbed his head.

" Get up and walk than. I'm done." Derrick said as he made his way to the stairs. Jones smiled and put her hands up.

" He's all yours." Jones said with a grin. She turned and hurried to her room.

" Come on you guys!" Saint called out. The only answer she got was the shutting of their doors. She put her hands on her hips and looked down at Travis who was smiling up at her.

" I can walk if you can help me stand." He said. She shook her head but bent down to grab his hands.

" Why is it every time you are drunk and I'm not, I end up taking care of you?" She asked.

" Because if it was the other way around, I'd take care of you." He said.

Saint pulled as Travis struggled to stand up. He started laughing while she yelled at him to shut up. After a few tries, Travis was up and draped over Saint's shoulders. They started stumbling towards his room. He held onto her tightly with his face pressed against hers. She could feel his breath and smile against her cheek. He smelled like whiskey, smoke and spices.

" You smell good, Saint. You always smell good." He muttered in between his chuckles.

" So do you." She said as they came up on his room. He stumbled again, knocking her into the side of his door frame. " Ow, Travis!" She snapped.

" I'm sorry, Saint! I can't help it!" He said, pulling his face from hers. " You're not mad, though, right?" He laughed as he brought his hand to her face. " You're not mad at me." He swiped his finger down her cheek as he grinned.

" No." She said, forcing them to make their way to his bed. He grabbed her chin and shook her head.

" You're not mad at me." She hitched her head hard to the side.

" I'm going to be if you grab me like that again." She snapped.

" Wow, Saint, your skin is so soft." He said as he started to pet her cheek. " So soft." He repeated.

" Stop petting me." Saint ordered.

" No." Travis said. He laughed again while Saint turned them so the end of his bed was at their backs.

" We have reached your bed. Now lay down and go to sleep." Saint said. But before she could walk away, Travis grabbed her with both arms and sent them both tumbling backwards. She cried out in surprised but Travis just laughed.

" Just lay here with me for a few minutes." He said as he hugged her into him.

" I don't really see how I have much of a choice." She said. Travis smiled and tucked himself around her. He nestled his head into her shoulder and threw his left leg over hers. Saint's heart started to slam in her chest as he rubbed his cheek against her.

" I struck out tonight." Travis said, opening his eyes so he could look at her. Saint turned her head so she could see him better. " Why don't girls like me? What is wrong with me?"

" Nothing, Travis. There is nothing wrong with you." She said.

" I mean, I know I'm not hot like Derrick but..." She laughed and looked away from him.

" Do not try and compare yourself to Derrick. You're better than he is." Saint said.

" No. I'm not. He gets all the girls. He wants a girl, he just goes after her and he gets her." Travis said as he moved his face closer to her neck. Saint's eyes fluttered shut.

" Don't, Travis." She whispered. " You're a very good looking guy. Don't talk down on yourself." He turned, rolling over to his right side. He put his left arm around her waist and sighed deeply.

" You smell good." He muttered as his face went closer into her neck.

" You said that already." Saint said. Travis' breathing was suddenly slower and deeper. She frowned and opened her eyes. She glanced down at him. " Travs. Travis?" She shook him but he didn't move. She shook her head and looked at his ceiling. " Great. Just fucking great. Now I'm trapped." She said.


	2. Chapter 2

_* Please Review! __**Caffiend04:**__ thanks for following me so much and reviewing like you do! __**VeritasKym:**__ Right! I'd love to be trapped by him! __**Ooglicunt:**__ Thanks for asking for the story!*_

When Travis woke in the morning, the first thing he noticed was how bad his head was pounding. The second thing he noticed was that he was laying at the end of his bed with a blanket through over him. Travis rolled over unto his back and brought his hands to his eyes. He pressed his palms into his eyes and groaned loudly. A small knock came to his door a second before it was pushed opened.

" I brought you some coffee and aspirin." Saint said.

" Thanks." He muttered without dropping his hands.

Saint's hair was down and wet from a recent shower. And it smelled great, just like her shampoo and conditioner. Which, thanks to the fact that Travis and Saint shared a bathroom, he knew was Fructis. Both their rooms were downstairs why Jones and Derrick were upstairs, sharing a bathroom. As quickly as her scent reached him, flashes of the night washed over him.

_' You smell good.'_ Travis remembered himself saying. He also remembered snuggling into her neck as they laid together in his bed. He remembered rolling over and muttering over and over again about how good he thought she smelled. He groaned again and looked at her as she reached him. He was blushing and couldn't help it.

" We didn't..." His voice trailed off as she handed the coffee and pills to him.

" We didn't want?" Saint asked. Travis pushed himself up and took the cup.

" Well, I don't really remember much from last night but I know you were in bed with me." He muttered, taking the medicine next.

" I wasn't so much in bed with you as I was trapped under you." Saint said with a smile. It wasn't like they hadn't ever slept in the bed together. In fact, every one of them had, at one time or another, slept in each other's bed. None of them had had sex together, not from a lack of trying from Derrick.

" Did we...have sex?" Travis asked. Saint crossed her arms over her chest and shifted her weight onto her right, black converse shoe.

" No." She said. Travis' shoulders dropped as some tension left him.

" Oh thank God." He exhaled as his eyes went to the coffee.

" Oh thank God?" Saint snapped, pulling his eyes back to her angered face. " Well fuck you! I didn't realize you not having sex with me would be a thank God moment." With a shake of her head, she turned and stalked out of his room. Travis groaned and struggled to pull himself up.

" Saint, wait!" He called out. He shoved the pills into his mouth and washed them down the coffee, burning his mouth as he did it. " Ow!" He called out as he stumbled out of his room. Jones was standing by the counter, holding a cup to her chest with her eyebrows up as the front door slammed shut. "Saint!"

" She's gone. What the hell did you say to her?" Jones asked. Travis shook his head, feel weary and tired as he moved towards her.

" I asked her if we slept together, like had sex. She said no and I said thank God. Then she got all pissed." He said. He plopped down on one of the stools by the counter.

" Travis, you have no tack when it comes to the ladies." She said.

" What? What did I do wrong? If Saint and I had sex because I was drunk and she wasn't, that would be horrible. It would have been me using her just to get off. I mean, yeah, I need to get laid and yeah, it's been a while since I had sex but I wouldn't want to sleep with her in a drunken, horn dog way." He said. Jones smiled and set her cup down on the counter.

" And how would you want to sleep with her?" She asked. Travis shrugged.

" When I'm not drunk and I can remember it in the morning." He muttered.

" Oh my God!" She explained with a smirk.

" What?" Travis asked.

" You like her!" Jones accused.

" Oh no! No, I don't!" Travis said as he almost jumped up.

" Yes, you do!" She said, laughing.

" She has a boyfriend." Travis said.

" That has nothing to do with you liking her." Jones said.

" I don't like Saint, not like that." Travis defended.

" Yes, you do." She said quickly. Travis was shaking his head hard as he backed away. Jones started around the counter as he continued to protest. " How would you want to sleep with me?" Travis stopping walking.

" What?" He asked in confusion.

" How. Would. You. Want. To. Sleep. With. Me?" She repeated. Travis frowned and made a disgusted face.

" I won't." He said quickly, making her smirk turn into a grin.

" That's the answer you give when you aren't attracted to the person you are talking about. When I asked you that same question about Saint, you said you'd want to do it when you weren't drunk and could remember it in the morning." Jones pointed out.

" That doesn't mean anything, Jones." He said. She laughed, making him shake his head again. "Just shut up and drop it already." He said before he hurried to the bathroom.

XXXXXX

Travis shouldered his bag and walked into the small cafe that was down the road from their loft apartment. In the center of the cafe was a set of couches and sitting on one of the couches was Saint, just like he knew she would be. He sighed but made his way over to her. He needed to sooth things over with her. He hadn't meant to hurt her feelings and he wanted to explain it.

" Hey." Travis said as he walked around the couch.

" Hey." She said without looking up at him. Travis pulled his bag off and sat down beside her. He was uncomfortable.

" What are you doing?" He asked.

" Studying." Saint said. She had an opened book in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. She was going to school to be Literature teacher.

" Yeah, I should do that too." He said, looking back at the counter.

" Then do it." She said. He looked back at her and rubbed his chin.

" Yeah, yeah, that's a good idea. I'm going to get some coffee, you want some?" He asked. Saint shook her cup at him, still not looking at him.

" Got some." She said.

" Oh yeah, sorry. I'll be back." He said.

" I'll be here." Saint said. Travis set his bag down on the floor then stood up. He walked behind the couch and quickly to the counter. He ordered his coffee then looked back at her. He wasn't sure what to say to her.

Saint was trying hard to ignore how her heart slammed in her chest as his scent lingered in the air. She briefly closed her eyes and allowed herself to breath in him deep. Travis had a unique smell. It was something she couldn't place. He was like the perfect mixture of cigarette smoke, spices, and sometimes her shampoo. Not that it bothered her that he used her soap...

" Here." Travis said a second before he sat down beside her. Saint looked at his outstretched hand. He was holding a plate with her favorite type of bagel, an asiago cheese bagel. It was cut down the middle with cream cheese on both sides. She looked at his pretty blue eyes, making him smile. " Peace offering." Saint smiled and laughed softly.

" Thanks." She said, taking the plate from him. " Share it with me." Travis smiled.

" Yeah, okay." He commented. She set the plate on the couch in between them and broke off a piece of the bagel before she turned back to her book. " What are you reading?"

" Jane Eyre." She said.

" MMMM." He said as he nodded and made a grab for a piece of the bagel. After a few seconds, Saint started to laugh, looking back at him.

" You have no idea, do you?" She asked. Travis popped the bagel into his mouth and shook his head.

" I don't." He admitted. They both laughed and looked away. He leaned down and opened his bag. " I guess I should study now."

" I would think so." Saint said.

Travis pulled out one of his textbooks and settled back into the couch. Out of all the room mates, Saint was the most relaxed one. When he was around her, Travis found he was able to settle in and focus on his school work or art. Derrick had no desire to study and just wanted to drink and talk about girls. Jones sometimes acted like she smarter or better than them all but Saint was just chill. She didn't push him outright but didn't let him get away with slacking either. She would simply nudge him gently into his school work.

Travis glanced at her out of the corner of his eye then turned back to his school work. Was Jones right? Did he like her? Sure, Travis could admit he had a crush on her. She was beautiful, sexy, and fun to be around. She knew how to party and was never a sloppy or emotional drunk but she had a boyfriend. And it was just a harmless crush. It didn't mean he wanted or even hoped it would or could turn out to be something more. She had a boyfriend.

Travis reached for another piece of the bagel at the same time she did. Their hands collided, making them both jump and pull back as they looked at each other. A warm flush went through Saint at the same time Travis' cheeks went red. They laughed awkwardly as they looked away. She reached forward and snatched up her coffee cup from it's resting place on the table in front of them.

" Sorry." She muttered.

" Me too." Travis said. He stared down at his book and took a deep breath. He forced himself to look back at her. " I'm sorry about this morning, about what I said. I didn't mean it like the way you took it. I didn't mean that sleeping with you would be the worst thing to happen to me because it won't." He started to rumbled. " I just think if we were going to have sex with each other it should be when we aren't drunk or when one of us isn't drunk and..." His eyes widen as she blushed again. " No, wait! This is coming out wrong!" He rushed forward. " I haven't been thinking about you and sex, it's not like that! It's just...oh fuck. I'm fucking this up."

" No, it's okay." She said quickly. " I get it. I just overreacted. I was running late for class and already annoyed." Travis smiled.

" So we're good?" He asked. She smiled and nodded.

" We're good." She said.


	3. Chapter 3

_* Please Review!*_

Travis held onto the straps of his bag as he and Saint walked through the streets on their way home. They were talking and laughing together. It was cold so every time the wind blew, Saint moved closer and closer to Travis until she was half hiding behind him. Travis, noticing how cold she looked, he took his scarf off and handed it too her.

" Here Saint, put this on."

" Then you're going to be cold." She said. Travis smiled.

" You're colder than I am. Put it on." Saint smiled and took a hold of his favorite piece of clothing. She wrapped it around her neck and snuggled her chin and mouth into it. " It's smells good." She said without thinking. Thanking it was cold and her cheeks were already red so he couldn't tell how bad she was blushing. Travis chuckled.

" Thanks." He said. " I guess we both know that I think you smell good." He said as he blushed. Saint laughed and hooked her arm around his. Travis let her pull him into her. They snuggled together as they walked.

" It is so cold!" She explained as she nestled her face into his arm.

" Come on, let's run." Travis suggested. The friends took hands and started running.

GossipGossipGossip

They were still laughing as they climbed the stairs to their loft. Both of their cheeks were red and their hands were freezing. They stayed wrapped up into each other, using each other for extra warmth. He took out his key and they pulled apart for him to unlock the door. Travis walked in first with Saint following him and closing the door.

" Holy shit, it's cold!" He explained as they moved down the long hallway together.

" I know! I'm sick of it. I'm ready for warm weather." Saint said. She pulled off her jacket and draped it over one of their chairs. Travis took his off, smiling at her as she walked into the kitchen area. " Hot chocolate?"

" Sure." He said. " You gonna take my scarf off?" He asked as she opened the fridge.

" Hell no. I'm still cold and it's warm." Travis chuckled as he slipped onto one of the bar stools by their counters. He watched as she pulled out the milk then made a grab for two cups.

" What are you doing? I thought you were going to make hot chocolate?" Travis asked.

" I am." Saint said as she poured some milk into the cups.

" Well aren't you going to use water?" Saint frowned and turned around slowly.

" Water?"

" Yeah. That's how my mom always made it." Saint closed her eyes and shook her head slowly.

" Oh Travs, my poor little Travis." She said. She turned around and put the milk away. " You never make hot chocolate with water." Travis laughed again.

They continued to talk as he watched her make their drinks. She heated up the milk, stirred in the mixture in then started cutting up the marshmallows. She carefully placed them in their cups then walked around the counter. She sat down next to him and gave him a cup. They clicked glasses with both still smiling.

" Get ready to have the best cup of hot chocolate you have ever had." She said. Travis brought it to his mouth and blew on it slightly before he took a drink.

" Holy shit, that is good!" He explained.

" I told you." Saint said.

" Is that really because of the milk?" Travis asked. Saint laughed and hopped off the stool.

" No. I put some love in there. Just. For. You." Travis laughed.

" I can taste it." He said.

" Good. I have to study now." Saint said. Travis kept his smile as he watched her disappear into her room.

GossipGossipGossip

" Hey, slut," Derrick said as he walked into Saint's room. She turned around in her chair and raised her eyebrows. " I want to go out. Get your hot little ass ready."

" I can't tonight, Derrick." She said. He flopped down on top of her bed.

" Why not? You know how much ass I get when I'm out with you?" He asked as he curled up. He pulled the blankets over him and snuggled into her pillow. " Damn, Saint. Your bed smells good."

" That's because my bed isn't tainted by whores." Saint said with a smile. " And what do you mean you get ass when I'm with you? You never have a problem getting girls."

" Because you, for some reason, are like a chick magnet. I think it's because your face is so sweet looking but it's just a theory." Derrick said, making her laugh.

" Well you will have to go it alone tonight. I have to study." Derrick sighed loudly and kicked her blankets off at the same time Travis walked into her room.

" Hey, Dick, you coming out with me tonight?" Derrick asked.

" I can't. I have an art assignment to do." Travis said as he sat down at the end of her bed.

" Oh for fuck sakes, you two are losers." Derrick said as he pushed himself up. " I'm meeting Jones there so I'm sure we will be out late. Later you two."

Saint's bed was against a wall so Travis sat back until he could rest his back against it. He put his hands in his pants while she turned back around to her desk and started writing again. Neither one spoke until they heard the door to the loft open then close again. He narrowed his eyes and took a deep breath. Sometimes when he was around her, he got so nervous.

" You want to take a break? Get something to eat?" He asked.

" Ah, sure. Yeah. I could eat." She turned back around and stood up. " Should I make something or do you want to run out?" She asked.

" Let's run out. Get some sandwiches and coffee. Then I need you to help me with something."

" With what?"

" I need a model."

" And what do I have to do?" She asked.

" Just let me take your picture. I'm experimenting with colors and visual tricks." Travis said.

" Okay but then I need to study." Saint said. Travis nodded and smiled.

GossipGossipGossip

They sat across from each other at a small cafe. He watched her small hands tear her sandwich to pieces before she started eating. Jones' words started ringing through his head. She was wrong. Travis couldn't like Saint. The thought made him sad as he watched her laugh at something he said. He couldn't like her because she had a boyfriend. A boyfriend she had been with for eight years and she wasn't about to give him up for a guy she had only known for three of those years.

Travis and Saint made their way back home, locked up tight together again. Not because she liked him or he liked her but because it was cold. They were cold. He pulled the collar of his coat up and snuggled his neck into it because she was still wearing his scarf. She hadn't taken it off once but he didn't mind. She looked cute in it.

Once they were home, Saint went into her room and changed her clothes into a white tank top and white shorts. He wanted her in all white clothes for his pictures. Once she was dressed, she walked into his room and found him at his desk. Travis stood up and directed her to where he wanted her to stand then he draped a sheer, light blue material over her. It looked like a wedding veil.

" You want it over my face?" She asked.

" Yeah. I want you to smile too, okay?" Travis as he picked up his camera.

He took pictures of her with the veil over her face, having it covering her body. A few times, she raised her hands up and over her head. He had her tilt her head back and close her eyes. He snapped the pictures, loving how amazing they looked. He set the camera down and gently brought the veil over her face. He positioned it over her shoulders then took her face in his hands.

" I'm just going to tilt your face, okay?" He asked softly.

" Okay." She said as she stared into his eyes. She bit down on the left side of her lip.

" I think I have what I need but I just want a few more." He won't admit it but he wanted them for himself.

" Okay." She said.

' Pull away.' Travis said to himself. But instead of listening, he started to stroke her cheeks slowly. Her breath caught as her lips parted. His tongue snaked out and over his bottom lip as it suddenly became hard for him to breath. He swallowed hard and found himself leaning down as she stepped up. Their eyes closed at the same time.

Then her phone started to ring and the spell was broken. Travis pulled away as he blushed. He gave her his back, stating he didn't need anymore pictures. Slowly Saint pulled the veil away, staring hard at his back. He was messing with his camera. Saint hurried to his desk where her phone was sitting. It was ringing, making the air between them awkward and embarrassing.

" Hello?" She knew her voice was breathless as she stared at Travis who won't meet her eyes.

" Hey there Sweetheart." Saint closed her eyes.

" Hi, Nick." Travis' shoulders tensed and reality rooted him firmly to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

_* Please Review!*_

The next morning was awkward and uncomfortable when they met as she came out of the bathroom and he out of his room. They both blushed as they dropped their eyes. She hurried into her room, passing him as quickly as she could. He held his breath and tried hard to not breath in her fresh from the shower scent. Both knew just how close they had come to kissing.

By the time Travis came out of the shower, Saint was gone.

What was happening between them? Travis asked himself. In the three years they had lived together, they had never come close to kissing before and they had been drunk together lots of times. It wasn't that he hadn't thought about it, he had, but she was with Nick. The room mates had met Nick and none of them like him. They thought he was stuck up. He didn't like going out with them when he came to visit. He acted like they were beneath him. He would never stay at the loft, not that they minded. He would always stay at a hotel. A few times Saint had stayed with him, not all the time.

Later that day, Travis leaned back in his chair and twirled it slowly back and forth as he flipped through the pictures of Saint he had taken. He had downloaded them onto his computer and was now looking at his work. While she was switching positions he had managed to snap a few shots when she wasn't paying attention and those where his favorite ones. She was looking down and smiling in a few. In others ones she had a serious look on her face. One of them she had been laughing at something he said. The way the light was shining on her face, with the veil covering it, made her look stunning.

" Wow, Travis. Those are great." Jones said from behind him. Travis let his right elbow rest on the chair arm rest and was rubbing his chin.

" Yeah, she looks pretty." He said. He wanted to be embarrassed but he knew he could pass the all the pictures off as belonging to his art project.

" What are you going to do with those?" Jones asked as she pulled a chair up beside him. He leaned forward.

" Check it out." He started typing away from the computer and they watched as one of the pictures started to change. He pull the color out of the it and made her face hazy. Then he pulled pops of colors all over the picture.

" That looks cool." Jones said.

" Yeah. I was actually going to fuse her image with that of an old lady's and make it look like half of her face was old and the other half was young." Travis said as he continued to play with his pictures.

" You aren't now?" Jone asked.

" I don't know. I kind of like them the way that they are. I mean, I'm going to play with it for a bit." Travis said. He leaned back and looked at his roommate. " Did you need something?"

" Yeah, to tell you it's your turn to go out with Derrick tonight. I'm tired and I need to get shit done." Jones said as someone knocked at the door.

" I got it!" Saint called out. Travis looked to his door as she walked pass. Jones smiled as Travis leaned forward, trying to watch farther out of his doorway.

" Ah..." He started. Saint was wearing a pair of ass hugging grey sweats and a tight white wife-beater. Jones started to grin. " Ah..."

" Ah, what?" She asked. When Travis didn't answer her, she hit his leg, making him snap back to her.

" What?" He asked as his face flushed.

" Stare much?" Jones asked.

" What are you doing here?" They heard Saint asked loudly. Both the roommates got up and walked towards the sound of her voice.

" I thought I'd surprise you!" Nick said as he hugged her tightly. He lifted her up so she wasn't touching the ground anymore. Travis shifted so he could leaned against the wall next to his room with his arms crossed over his chest. He swallowed hard as he frowned.

" Oh shit." Jones whispered. Nick and Saint hadn't actually seen each other in a year. She was busy with school and always had a reason she couldn't go home. He also always had a reason to not come and see her.

" Are you surprised, Sweetheart?" Nick asked when he put her down.

" Yeah, I'm surprised." Saint said as she took a few steps away.

" Well, after our little talk, I thought it might be best if we spend a little alone time together." Nick said. He strolled in like he owned the place, leaving the door open for Saint to close. Saint sighed, closed her eyes and did just like he knew she would. " Jones and Travis, is it? Or are you Derrick?"

" Travis." He said as he stood up straight. Saint, who was holding her hands together and against her stomach, was making her way towards them. Nick held out his hand and smiled.

" It's nice to see you again." He said.

" Yeah, you too." Travis said. The two men grasped hands and shook. Both squeezed hard. Travis watched as a small amount of Nick's cool exterior seemed to leak out of his eyes. Nick's smile harden up as he dropped Travis' hand. Nick turned to Jones.

" Hello again to you too." He said warmly. Jones smiled at the blond who took her hand and dropped his head to kiss the top of it. Travis and Saint locked eyes over Nick's bend frame. She was forcing herself to take slow and even breaths.

" Who's ready to get shit face drunk and get laid!" Derrick called out as he flung open the door to the loft. " Oh, hey. We have company." He said with a grin as Nick faced him. " Nick, right?" He put his arm Saint's shoulders when he reached her.

" Right. Derrick?" Nick asked in the same cool tone he used with Travis.

" Come to see our Saint, huh?" Derrick asked as he grinned.

" Yeah, I've come to see Saint." Nick was re-guarding him carefully while he made his way over to them. "She has seemed kind of down lately so I thought a nice visit might cheer her up a bit." Derrick looked down at Saint as she looked from Nick to Travis and back again.

" Are you down, my lil Saint?" He asked.

" I'm fine." Saint said, pulling her eyes to Derrick who was still grinning.

" Good. When you're happy, I'm happy." He said as he swiped his finger down her little nose. With a laugh he looked back to the group. " So I'm going out. And Travis, I think you should join me. I think tonight, of all nights, you need to go out." Saint felt Nick's hand wrap around her arm before she realized he had come that close again. He pulled her out from under Derrick's arm and off to the side. Travis' eyes flicked over to her briefly before they returned to Derrick.

" Yeah, let's go out. I'd ready now." Travis said.

" I'm come too." Jones said. Derrick turned towards Saint and Nick.

" How about you two? You want to come out or have some alone time?" He asked. Saint opened her mouth to speak but Nick quickly interrupted her.

" No. I have my things in a rental car down stairs. Saint will be helping me get settled into my hotel room. Maybe another time." He said with a forced smile.

" Saint, are you sure?" Jones asked.

" Yeah, you guys go ahead. Maybe I can catch up with you later." Saint said.

" I'm ready to go now." Travis repeated as he hurried to the door.

GossipGossipGossip

" I think you should think about getting your own place." Nick said as he set his bags down on dresser in the hotel room.

" We have been over this. I can't afford to live on my own." Saint said as she sat down on the bed.

" I know and that is why...I'm moving here." He said as he turned around.

" What?" Saint asked. He smiled.

" I'm moving here. I got a job, I'm going to look for a place and WE are going to live together." Nick said.

" Oh, Nick. I don't know. I don't know if I'm ready for that." Saint said. Nick sighed and sat down beside her.

" It's time, Saint. You can't live with them forever." Nick said as he let his hand rest against her knee.

GossipGossipGossip

Travis took a long hard drink of his beer at the same time one of the girls Derrick had found them looped her arm around his shoulders and started to whisper dirty, dirty things to him. He choked and looked at the girl who smiled and reached between his legs. He went to grab her hand as she found him and squeezed him.

" What's wrong, Baby?" She purred. " You're not very hard." He pulled her hand off him with a light smile.

" I'm fine." He said. The girl leaned forward again. She took a hold of his neck and pulled him into her as she whispered.

" You can call me by her name. I don't mind." She whispered.

GossipGossipGossip

Saint walked back into the loft with her heart slamming in her chest. No, she could not, and would not, move in with Nick. She was going to break up with him the next day. She loved him but she wasn't in love with him anymore. She liked Travis, she had to admit it. She wanted to be with him and she thought he might like her too. Jones had hinted to as much. Saint bit into her bottom lip. Maybe she just needed to talk to him. Yeah, she was going to talk to him, right now. She hurried to his closed door and was about to knock when a girl's laughter from inside the room stopped her.

All the air left her lungs at once. She placed her hands on either side of the door frame and leaned in. She could hear Travis muttering something but didn't know what it was. The girl's giggle died off into a moan. Saint's eyes burned with tears as she closed her eyes. Travis muttered again, making Saint shake her head. She pulled away with the tears slipping down her cheeks. She retreated to her room.


	5. Chapter 5

_* Please Review! *_

Travis waited, uncomfortably, why the girl finished dressing the next morning. His hands were stuffed into his sleeves with his fingers working back and forth against the fabric as he shifted from one leg to the next. He was embarrassed. He had brought the girl home, with Derrick pushing and pushing him too, but he hadn't been able to get himself in the mindset to have sex with her. They had made out but he didn't like the way she tasted. She had moaned so loudly and grinded herself against him so hard that Travis had actually started laughing. In the end, they had ended up just laying in his bed and sleeping, him on one end, her on the other. Her name was Misty.

The first thing Travis saw when he opened his bedroom door was Saint. She was in the kitchen area, facing his room but leaning against the breakfast bar. Her eyes were wide and she was pale. Travis swallowed and walked out of his room with Misty holding his hand. Saint's blue eyes went right to their hands. He saw her tighten her hold on her coffee cup.

Travis looked away from her as he led Misty towards the hallway and the front door. His mind was racing. Why did he feel bad for Saint seeing the girl with him? Why had he been hoping he could sneak Misty out without Saint finding out about her? When he reached the door, he opened it up and they stepped into the hallway. He closed the door to give them privacy. The last thing he wanted was for Saint to know about his failure.

" I'm sorry about last night. I guess had too much to drink." He muttered. He stuffed his hands into his pockets. She smiled as she leaned against their door.

" Don't worry about it, Travis. I got paid anyway." Misty said. Travis frowned hard.

" What?" He asked.

" I was paid before we even came here so it didn't matter to me if we had sex or not." Misty said.

" What do you mean?" He asked. Misty smiled and leaned into whisper to him.

" I'm an escort. Derrick paid me." She said. A shock feeling went over Travis, making Misty laugh as she stood up straight. " You're so cute. Have a good day." She said before she walked away.

Travis was stunned, embarrassed, and angry. He shook his head as he opened the door to the loft. How dare Derrick hire him an escort. He was beyond angry, he was pissed. He walked inside, turning around to shut the door as he thought. He had almost slept with a hooker. Who knew what that girl had. He spun around and started in, ready to yell at Derrick when he met Saint's eyes. Again.

" You better wash those sheets." She said. Was it his imagination or did she sound jealous?

" What?" He snapped. Saint shrugged her shoulders and looked down at her cup of coffee as she stirred it.

" You don't know where that girl has been. You should wash your sheets, better yet, burn them." She said.

" What the hell is it to you what I do with them?" Travis snapped.

" I'm just saying." She said. She took her spoon out and set it on the counter a second before she met his eyes.

" You're just saying what?" He asked.

" If you're going to continue to fuck whores like that maybe you should get plastic sheets." She said. Travis narrowed his eyes and walked over to the counter.

" What would you rather me do, Saint?" He asked as his hands came down on the counter. He was pissed at Derrick and knew he was directing it on her but he couldn't stop himself. " Maybe I should be more like you."

" What do you mean?" Saint asked with a frown.

" Oh I don't know. Maybe I should find a girl, tell her I love her when I don't and then fuck her." He yelled.

" I don't do that." Saint defended.

" So you love Nick than?" Travis was aware that he was yelling but he didn't try and stop. Behind him, at the upstairs part of their loft, he heard two doors open and knew, in the back of his mind, that Derrick and Jones were coming out of their rooms.

" That's none of your business." Saint said.

" Well if you don't love him then you aren't better than a whore. It doesn't matter how long you have been with him. If you don't love him but are having sex with him than you are nothing better than that girl who spent the night with me. Maybe that's the problem!" Travis yelled.

" Travis, what's going on?" Jones called down.

" Stop yelling at her, man." Derrick said.

" That is the problem, isn't it! You wish you were my whore instead of Nick's! Well, it's never going to happen!" The second the words left his mouth, Saint's hand flew up and she slapped him across the face. Hard. Travis' eyes widen, Derrick's hands came to rest against the railing, Jones closed her eyes, and anger flashed over Saint's face.

" Never talk to me again." She said with her voice completely calm despite the hurt that was flowing through her. She looked up at Derrick and Jones.

" I'm moving out. Nick asked me to get a place with him and I'm going. You have a month to find another room mate." She dropped her eyes back to Travis' face as he paled. " I'm not his whore. I'm going to be his wife." She raised her chin while he stared at her. " I would never lower myself to be your whore." Why her words were meant to be strong, her voice was starting to shake.

" Saint..." He reached out to her but Saint took a step back.

" You have said all you need to say to me." Without a look to the other two, Saint started towards the door.

" Saint, wait!" Jones called out as she started towards the stairs. Travis' dropped his hand to the counter top. The door to the loft opened then slammed shut. " What the fuck is wrong with you!" Jones snapped before she followed the fourth roommate out. Neither boy spoke until Jones left the loft.

" You want to tell me what that was about?" Derrick asked. " You want to tell me why you just jumped Saint's shit?" Travis spun around and glared up at Derrick.

" Who is Misty?" He asked. Derrick dropped his hands from the railing.

" A girl."

" A hooker." Travis corrected.

" Travis, she's not a hooker. She's an escort."

" You hired someone to have sex with me." Travis said.

" No, I paid a hot girl to pay attention to you. What you two did when you came back here was on you." Derrick said.

" Why did you do that!" Travis yelled. " You think I can't get a girl on my own!"

" Well, you did strike out the other night." Derrick said. He meant it to be a joke but Travis was not in the mood for jokes.

" Fuck you!" Travis shouted.

" Travis, seriously, you need to calm down. Every guy needs a pick me up sometimes, hell, I know I do. I figured after that man-girl turned you down and then with Saint's asshole boyfriend showing up, you needed a pick me up." Derrick said.

" And what the hell does her boyfriend have to do with me?" Travis spit out. Derrick chuckled.

" Come on, man, you know what. You like her. Everyone can see it. And to be honest, she likes you too. You two are just being weird and stupid about it." He said.

" I don't fucking like her and if I did, what the hell does it matter now! You heard her, she's moving in with him! She's going to marry him!" Derrick's smile faded.

" She isn't going to marry him and you know it. She said it because you hurt her. You were a real dick to her and you need to say you're sorry before it's too late." Derrick said as he started towards the steps.

" Say I'm sorry for what?"

" For what you said, for calling her a whore. You know that was fucked up, right?" Derrick said. " I mean, not even I would do that."

" She doesn't love him but she fucks him." Travis was trying to defend himself and was failing, even he knew it.

" Have you loved every girl you have had sex with? I know I haven't. She said we have a month before she leaves. Fix this, Dude." Derrick said when he reached the bottom of the steps.

" Let her go and move in with him. I don't care." Travis said as he crossed his arms. Derrick shook his head sadly.

" Than you, my friend, are just plain stupid."

GossipGossipGossip

Saint downed her favorite shot, pineapple upside down cake. It was her six one in a row. She slammed the shot glass down and asked for a another one. It was only eleven in the morning. Their favorite bartender lifted his eyebrows up at Jones who just widen her eyes and nodded. He pressed his lips together but started to make the seventh.

" Who does he think he is!" Saint snapped.

" Did Nick ask you to marry him?" Jones asked gently.

" No but we're going to get married. Him and I both know it." She bitterly repeated Nick's words back to Jones.

" But you don't love him." Jones said.

" Well now, that doesn't really matter, does it?" Saint asked. She picked up her shot glass and shook her head.

" Are you really planning on moving in with him?" Jones asked. " You can't do that." Saint downed the shot again.

" We can't live together forever, Jones. It's time to move on with our lives." She said.

" Saint, this isn't you talking. This is Nick talking. He's a douchbag and you're not in love with him. How could you be? You guys haven't even seen each other in a year. You didn't want to see him, doesn't that tell you something?" Jones asked. Saint closed her eyes and shook her head.

" No. Nick knows me like no other. He knows everything about me and he still accepts me." She said softly.

" We accept you, me, Derrick and Travis accept you." Jones said. Saint laughed and looked at her friend.

" You three don't even really know me. And as far as Travis goes, I'm done with him. I mean it, Jones. Keep him away from me." She took some money out of her wallet and slipped it over to the bartender. " I need to go."

" Where are you going?" Jones asked.

" To the hotel with Nick."


	6. Chapter 6

_* Please review! Sorry it's taken me so long to get this story out. I have a sick kid*_

" What is wrong with her?" Nick snapped as he stared down at Saint while she sat on the bench outside of the bar. She was giggling at nothing.

" She had a couple of shots. She's just buzzing a bit." Jones said. Nick frowned and grabbed her arm.

" Let's go." He said to Saint as he tugged her up.

" Look, why don't I just take her home? Let her sleep it off?" Jones said.

" No, you have done enough." Nick said so fast that Jones stepped back. " It's not even noon and she's drunk, here with you. I think you have done more than enough."

" I didn't get her drunk." Jones said.

" Just never mind." Nick said.

GossipGossipGossip

Nick had one arm around Saint's waist while he held her other arm across his shoulders. She was giggling as he tried to force her to walk. She would stumble and make him jerk her up. He yelled at her to stop laughing but it only made her laugh harder. Nick grumbled as he took out his key and slipped it into his hotel room.

" You're going to lay down and go to sleep. This is the last time you are getting this drunk again, do you understand me?" He snapped. " This is stupid."

" I don't want to sleep." Saint whined.

" Stop fucking whining." He said as they stumbled into his room. He almost dragged her to his bed. He yanked the covers down then dumped her on the bed. She giggled which made him even angrier. "Shut up, Saint!" He barked. He bent down and started to slip off her little black Van's shoes.

" Travis is usually the one who takes care of me when I'm drunk." She muttered.

" That's because he wants in your pants." Nick said. " Lay down."

GossipGossipGossip

" Where is Saint?" Travis asked Jones when she walked back into their loft a little while later.

" She got drunk and I had to call Nick to come and get her. He took her to his hotel room." Jones said.

" Is he staying at the Holiday Inn again?" Travis asked.

" Why do you care? You going to go and call her a whore some more?" Jones bit out.

" I didn't mean it." Travis said softly.

GossipGossipGossip

Saint groaned when a knock came to the hotel room. Not that the knock would hurt her head anymore then Nick's loud TV was. Nick sighed and got out of the bed. He grumbled as he made his way towards the door. She knew he would be pissed. He hated it when she drank and hated it more when she was drunk. He felt it was unladylike. Like swearing and tattoos.

" What do you want?" She opened her eyes when she heard Nick snap.

" Ah, is Saint still here?" She held her breath at the sound of Travis' voice.

" She's sleeping because she's drunk." Nick said.

" Well, I just wanted to talk to her. I wanted to make sure she's okay." Travis said as he tried to look behind Nick.

" Why won't she be?" Nick snapped.

" Go away, Travis!" Saint called out as she pulled the blanket over her head. Nick smirked and leaned against the door.

" I guess she doesn't want to talk to you." Nick said. Travis frowned and put his hands in his sleeves.

" Look, I just want to say I'm sorry." He said to Nick. " I'm sorry, Saint!" He called out. She pulled the blankets cover her head more. Nick shook his head.

" Yeah, I'll pass the message on." He said as he rolled his eyes and shut the door. Travis frowned and backed away from the door. There was no point in knocking again. There was no way he was going to get to talk to her. He turned and walked away.

Saint kept her eyes open even though she couldn't see pass the blanket. She heard Nick slid the lock in place a second before he started making his way back to the bed. He was still pissed at her, that much she knew. And if he was pissed, he won't want to have sex. So she didn't care. She was glad he was made because she wasn't in the mood for sex. They hadn't had sex together since his last visit, a year beforehand but it wasn't anything she'd write home about.

" He likes you." Nick said as he sat back down on the bed.

" No, he doesn't." Saint said.

" Ah, yeah, he does. He always has. He stares at you too much and Derrick touches you. I'll be glad when you're out of there. In fact, " she felt the mattress move as Nick stood up. " you are sleeping here tonight. I'm going back to the loft and getting your shit. You need a shower. You're not sleeping in the bed with me smelling like a mini bar. I'll be back."

A hot rush of tears burned her eyes. How did it get this bad with them? Had Nick always been this way? No. Yes. He had been the ' hot' guy at her school. Even the seniors wanted him but he went after her, little Saint Winters. He had asked her out then paraded her around the school like a prize. He had helped her with everything. He told her what clothes looked good on her, the hair styles and make-up she should wear. He had made her feel pretty and when they entered the tenth grade, she had given herself to him. Then when her mother being arrested, Nick had stuck with her. Yeah, he was a little controlling and bossy but that was because he cared about her, right? He just wanted what was best for her. That was what he had always wanted, wasn't it?

GossipGossipGossip

Nick knocked on hard on the loft door then waited for someone to answer. He had never agreed with her living with two guys and a girl she didn't know but Saint had done it without asking. He had been pissed and he hadn't felt any better when he came to met the three. Her first year there, Nick had come every month to see her. He hated Derrick. He thought Derrick was smart ass who only touched Saint to piss Nick off. Jones put ideas into Saint's head about not needing a boyfriend and Travis...Travis came off as a shy, quiet guy but Nick knew better. He had seen the way Travis looked at her. Even the few times Travis had a girl when Nick was around, the guy's blue eyes always seemed to linger on Saint.

Saint's second year with them, Nick started to lessen his visits. Saint was a hot girl but she wasn't the hottest girl he had been with. She wasn't the hottest girl he knew he could get. Moving there was going to put a cramp in his lifestyle. He was going to have to give up his girls on the side but he had no doubt he'd find more. Saint was the woman he wanted as his wife. Not because he was in love with her but because she was easy for him to control. She never stood up to him and he knew he'd be hard pressed to find another woman who would put up with what he wanted for his life. Saint might believe in being with one person at a time but that wasn't what Nick wanted. He liked that other girls wanting him but he also wasn't stupid. He knew there were not a lot of girls out there that were willingly to share their boyfriend with others. For now, what Saint didn't know, wouldn't hurt her and when she found out, well she'd have no where else to go and he knew it. He would take her friends away, move her in with him and she'd have no choice but to stay with him. Nick smirked to himself. He would marry her because she was pretty and he knew other men could see it. Other men would be jealous of him because of her. Nick loved that. He loved making people jealous and he was going to start here, in the loft. He almost laughed out loud as the door opened.

" Oh, hey there, Nick. Saint's not here." Derrick said.

" I know that." He said, pushing past Derrick. To his delight, Travis was sitting at their breakfast bar, staring at him. Nick was glad the guy had some right back to the loft. " She's in my hotel room, tucked up safely in my bed, just waiting for me." He said pointy. Travis frowned and looked away.

" Then what are you doing here?" Derrick asked as he followed the man.

" Well, she has no clothes or anything so I came to get them." Nick said. He hadn't stopped walking. He knew where her room was.

" Why didn't she come and get them?" Derrick asked. He moved to the breakfast bar and leaned against it.

" Because we just took a shower. What am I supposed to do? Let her come here naked?" Nick laughed. " No, I think not. You two can just jerk off to what you think she looks like." He reached her door and faced her roommates, well, he faced Derrick's front and Travis's back. " But trust me, boys, her body is flawless. Just perfect." Travis slammed his cup down and stood up.

" Travis..." Derrick started. Nick smirked again as the guy held up one hand and shook his head. Nick chuckled to himself and started to turn to go into her room when, surprisingly, Travis' voice stopped him.

" Do you like her tattoo?" Nick paused and tilted his head. He narrowed his eyes.

" Saint doesn't have a tattoo." He said slowly.

" Oh she does. On her left hip. It's a butterfly. I helped her pick it out and held her hand while she got it." Travis said. Nick shook his head and faced the boys. Derrick was grinning, Travis was standing by their hallway leading to the front door. He wasn't smiling though. He didn't look smug or even happy. "She loves it." Nick grabbed her bedroom door and slammed it shut. Travis whipped around and started down the hallway again.

" What was that?" Derrick called out to him.

" Something I needed for me." Travis answered him before he walked out.

GossipGossipGossip

Saint stayed in the bed the entire time Nick was gone. Jones had tried to get a hold of her but Saint didn't feel like talking to anyone. She just wanted a shower, maybe something to eat, then she was going back to bed. It wasn't just a hung over that was making her feel like shit and she knew it. Travis' words were ringing through her ears. She closed her eyes and shook her head as the door to the hotel opened then slammed shut. She rolled over on to her back and pushed the blankets off her head to see Nick throwing a bag on to the bed.

" Do you have a fucking tattoo?" He barked. She pushed herself up.

" What?" She asked.

" Don't play innocent with me! Do you have a fucking tattoo?" He shouted. She nodded. " God damn it, Saint! You know how I feel about that shit! How could you keep that from me? Only whores have tattoos! Is that what you are now!"

" It's just a small butterfly." She said.

" Oh I know what it is! TRAVIS, told me! Did you strip down to your panties to get it?" Nick asked with his hands on his hips.

" No. I just had to pull my pants down a little and he put his coat over me so nothing was showing." Saint said.

" Honey." He said as he tilted his head back with his eyes shut. " You know what people think about girls with tattoos. How can you get a good job with a tattoo?" He asked.

" No one can see it." She said. He lowered his head and shook his head at her.

" Just get the shower." He said.

" Look, I know you don't like tattoos but I only have one and you can't see it unless I'm naked." Saint said. Nick came forward and sat down beside her. He took her hand in his.

" You're right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you but imagine my surprise when Travis tells me you have a tattoo." He said gently.

" I should have told you." She said.

" Yeah, you should have. This needs to stay between us, alright? I'm going to be a lawyer and I don't want your bad choices to tarnish me." He lifted his hand to her face. " I just want us to have a good life. I want to get a good job so I can support you and it's going to look bad if my future wife is a whore, right?"

" You're right." Saint said softly. " I'm sorry." She said. Nick smiled and patted her cheek.

" It's okay." He said. " Get in the shower. I have phone calls to make. I need to get all my school shit in order so I can transfer here."


	7. Chapter 7

_* Please Review! Yeah, I would never let anyone talk to me like how Nick talks to her. Saint is different from my other OC's but I wanted her to be like Travis. I wrote a Gossip story with the OC being completely different from Travis so I wanted one where she was a lot like him plus the requestor of this story asked for that. I made Saint put up with shit but when she snaps, she snaps. Just like Travis did in the movie*_

Travis stared into his beer later that night. He was alone in a crowded bar. Derrick was right. What he said to her was fucked up. He was a dick and he did like her. He didn't like Nick and it was more than just because he was an asshole who didn't deserve her. It was because Travis was jealous of him. He was insanely jealous. He hated that Nick got to hold her hand, got to hug her, kiss her and lay with her. Nick got to touch her when ever he wanted, however he wanted. He got to lay with her next him, feeling her against him. Travis and Saint had slept in the bed together a few times, on very drunken nights, but he had always made sure to stick to his side of the bed. Travis was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed that Derrick had slipped down next to him.

" You alright, there Buddy?" Derrick asked. Travis nodded. " You gonna talk to her when she gets back tomorrow?"

" She doesn't want to talk to me." Travis muttered. He brought his beer to his lips and closed his eyes. He just wanted to drink and let the cold liquid wash away his thoughts.

" Don't give up, man." Derrick said. Travis frowned and looked at his room-mate.

" Why do you care so much?" He snapped. Derrick shrugged and turned in his bar stool. He leaned back so his back was against the counter and his elbows were resting on it.

" I don't know. Maybe I don't want to see her with that douch bag anymore. Maybe I want to see you happy for a change. Maybe I want to see you two together. Who knows?" He said. Travis looked back into his beer.

" Well, it's not going to happen so give it up." He snapped.

" Don't you think Saint needs someone to be nice to her instead a dick? I mean, she has a dick in her life now, she needs something new. You're a nice guy and you care about her." Derrick said.

" What the hell is your problem!" Travis almost yelled as he looked at him. Derrick frowned as he met Travis' eyes. " Just drop it already!"

GossipGossipGossip

Saint was sitting on the bed the next morning while Nick showered. He hadn't asked to shower with her or asked her to come in with him and Saint was grateful. She was nervous because after his shower, he was taking her back to the loft and going to the airport. Saint didn't want to see any of her room mates. She didn't want to face them.

Nick's phone started ringing from its spot on the bed. She picked it up and frowned at his caller ID. The name simply said, Monday. She narrowed her eyes and sent the call to his voicemail then waited until it chirped, telling her the caller had left a message. She looked at the bathroom and listened to make sure he was still in the shower then she dialed in to his messages. His password was always the same. It was his old house number.

' Hey baby. I hope you had fun this weekend and I'm looking forward to our Monday night. I brought a new, sexy, little blue number that I can't wait to wear for you. I'm looking forward to licking some whipped cream off your body. Bye bye, my little Nicky.'

Saint swallowed hard as the sexy, soft voice giggled before she hung up. She hit the call end button and set the phone back on the bed. She should have known he was cheating on her. Jones had been right. She said no man could go a year without sex but Saint hadn't wanted to believe her. She grabbed his phone again and started going through his contacts.

Monday

Tuesday

Wednesday

Thursday

Friday

Saturday

Sunday

There was a girl for every of the week.

GossipGossipGossip

Travis was walking down the alleyway that was between their building and the next one. He had went out for coffee, alone. Saint was due back anytime and he was hoping she had come in early. He wasn't ready to see her, not yet. He needed to figure out what to say to her, how to make her listen to him. He needed to say he was sorry, what she did with that was on her, he told himself.

" Just shut the fuck up!" He heard Saint yell a second before there was a door slamming. He stopped at the entrance of the alleyway. He put his back to the wall so she couldn't see him.

" Saint! Don't you dare walk away from me!" He heard Nick yell.

" Oh I'm walking away! Just like I should have done years ago! I am done with you controlling me! I'm done with you talking down to me! I deserve better than someone who has a different girl for every day of the week!" She yelled.

" Shut the fuck up and get back into the car." Nick growled.

" No. You know what. This was a long time coming and you know it. I don't love you and you don't love me. Why are we doing this?" She asked in a calmer voice.

" Get your ass back into the car, now." Nick snapped.

" Goodbye, Nick." Saint said. Travis looked up as she started up the stairs. She was actually smiling. Travis started rubbing his cold hands together. He brought them to his mouth and blew into them.

" He's not going to want you!" Nick called out. Travis watched as Saint stopped walking but didn't turn around. " I know you think you're going to go in there and make Travis your little boyfriend but he won't want you once be finds out about your family." Saint closed her eyes and shook her head. " Think about it, Saint. How could he? Your dad didn't. He took off when you were a baby and your mom, well wait, maybe when he finds out that your mom is nothing but a whore, he might want you for the night. Yeah, he'll think like mother, like daughter."

" Travis doesn't think like that." Saint said. Nick laughed.

" He's a guy. He will think it. I know I did. I had hoped, after it all came out, that some of your mom's tricks rubbed off on you but they didn't. Your mom could do this thing with her tongue...amazing." Saint started to turn around slowly.

" What?" She asked.

" Well, I had the daughter, why won't I try out the mother? And you know what? She gives the best blow jobs. I never had sex with her but I know a lot of guys that did." Saint started back down the stairs. " Yeah, your mom had an amazing mouth. Best blow jobs I have ever had. Better than yours." Travis' hands went into fists. He wanted to jump out of the darkness and punch Nick in the mouth. " When you suck Travis off for the first time, swallow. Your hooker mom does. Although now, I'm sure she's eating pussy instead of sucking dick." There was a loud slap and the sound of something hitting the hood of a car. " What the fuck! You punched me, you stupid bitch!" Nick screamed. Travis smirked and wished he could have seen her knock Nick's teeth out.

" Go away, Nick." He heard Saint and knew she was coming up the stairs again.

" You are just like your mother! You are nothing but a whore and you're be back!" Nick yelled.

" No, I won't." Travis heard Saint mutter before she walked into their building and slammed the door.

Travis stayed against the wall until he heard Nick's car pealed out. He ducked his head out to make sure the coast was clear then jogged up the stairs. His mind was swirling around. What had happen to her mother? What was going to happen between Travis and Saint? Should he tell her he heard what happen? No, he didn't want to embarrass her. He ran up the staircase, feeling excited. She would talk to him now, she had too.

He was all grins when he opened the door to their loft. She was standing by the counter. Her head whipped around to see who came in. He offered her a small smile before he turned and shut the door to the loft. When he turned back around, Saint was nowhere in sight. He frowned and started down the hallway. He started unwinding his scarf from his neck.

" Saint?" He called out. A second later her bedroom shut. He set his scarf down on a stool by the counter than stripped off his coat before he headed over to her room. " Saint." He said as he reached her. He knocked lightly against her door.

" Go away, Travis." She called out.

" Come on, Saint. Talk to me, please." He stepped back when she threw open her door.

" Take these." She said as shoved a bunch of pictures into his arms.

" What are these?" He asked as he looked down. He frowned and shook his head, looking back at her quickly. " I made you these." He said softly.

" Yeah, you did and now I want them gone." Saint said.

" Saint, come on, don't do this. I drew and painted these things for you because I wanted you to have them." Travis said.

" Yeah and now I don't want them anymore. You and I are no longer friends so why would I want your shit with me?" She snapped.

" Saint..." She slammed the door in his face.


	8. Chapter 8

_* Please Review!*_

Saint stayed in her room the entire day, only coming out to get something to eat and drink. She didn't say anything to the other two about the fight and had no idea that Travis had heard. He didn't say anything about it either. It was her story to tell and he would let her but he wanted to know what had happen to her mother. Nick had said she was a hooker but Travis couldn't see that.

He was drumming his fingers against his desk while he sat in his room that evening. He tilted his head as he stared at his computer screen. He knew the name of the town she had grown up in but realized he had no idea what her mother's name was. With a frown he logged into his computer and started searching the Internet. It didn't take long for him to locate her home town and the newspaper there. His fingers hovered above the keys a second before he started typing.

' Woman arrested for prostitution'

The story popped up a few seconds later. A woman named Julie Winters had been arrested because of prostitution and drug procession in the year that would have been Saint's senior year. The story mentioned that Julie had been busted in a police sting at a local hotel. There was mention of Julie having a seventeen year old daughter who went to live with a close family friend.

" Holy shit." Travis said as he linked his hands together and let them come to rest against the top of his head. So it was true. Her mother had been a hooker and Travis had called Saint a whore. No wonder she was so upset with him. " Oh fuck me." He groaned. He brought his hands down. His elbows came to rest against his desk as he jammed the palms of his hands into his eyes. He started to rub them hard. " I'm so stupid." He muttered.

He jerked up and around when he heard the door to her room open. A second later he saw Saint walk through their living room space. Travis stood up and slowly started through his room. He pulled the sleeves of his over sized black sweater over his hands as he watched Saint. She reached the kitchen area and pulled down a bottle of Jack Daniels from one of the shelves. When she turned around, he caught her eyes but only for a second. She shook her head and started towards the stairs by their kitchen. Travis brought his hands to the door frame and leaned forward.

He watched as Saint walked up the stairs and across the upstairs to one of the big windows. She opened it and stepped outside. Travis sighed and stood up straight. It was cold outside, so cold you could see your breath, and she had went out in her black yoga pants and a long sleeve black shirt. Travis yanked his coat off his door knob, grabbed his scarf from the chair he kept by his door and started after her.

She just where to find her. The two of them had once carried two folding chairs to the roof so they could sit there and drink during the summer. She was sitting in the purple chair, drinking straight from the bottle. Travis shivered as he walked. He wasn't going to stay outside with her. He knew she wanted to be alone. Every so often Saint would pull into herself and they had learned to give her the space she needed.

Saint didn't even look at him when Travis reached her. He took his coat and draped it over her shoulders then crouched down in front of her. She finally looked at his face but he was watching his work as he brought the scarf to her. Carefully he wrapped the scarf around her neck. His scent came over her quickly. It was the perfect mixture of smoke, vanilla soap, and spices. She closed her eyes and breathed him in deep.

" It's cold, Saint." He said softly. " You shouldn't stay out here long." Then he stood up and walked away.

GossipGossipGossip

Travis couldn't sleep to save his life. He had brushed his teeth, and she still hadn't come in. He changed his clothes and checked her room but she still hadn't come in. He wanted to go out with her and make sure she was okay but he didn't. He needed to figure out how to tell her he was sorry and make it up to her.

He tossed and turned for what seemed like hours. He looked at his alarm clock and found he had only been in bed for an hour. He kicked his blankets off and stood up. He crossed his room and opened his door. To his relief, Saint was laying on the couch. She was sleeping and using his coat as a blanket. Travis sighed and started forward. She was clutching his scarf and holding it to her face. Her mouth and chin were covered by it. The half drank bottle of Jack Daniels was resting against the couch. Travis leaned down and touched her cheek. She shivered and sighed.

Her skin was cold and he knew she hadn't been inside long. One thing with Saint, when she was drunk, if she laid down, she would fall asleep right away. The key to keeping her awake and partying was to keep her moving. Travis took his coat off her, making her pull her legs up and whine. Her hand shot out and started patting around, searching for the coat.

" Hang on, Saint." He whispered. He gently guided her to turn onto her back. He slipped one hand under her knees and the other across her back. He picked her up, making her snuggle into him more. She took a hold of his shirt as he turned and started towards her room.

" Cold." She whispered.

" Yeah, you were outside." Travis said while he walked. " I'm going to put you in bed, alright?" She sighed but didn't answer him again.

GossipGossipGossip

When Saint woke in the morning, she was curled up in her bed with the blankets tight around her. She sighed and opened her eyes, rolling from her side to her back. She frowned and looked at her right hand. In the center of her fist was Travis' scarf. She looked to her ceiling and remembered him coming on to the roof with her. She remembered him giving her his coat and scarf but that was it. She knew she had stayed out late but thought she had went to sleep on the couch, not her bed.

Travis came out of his room after he was ready and dressed for the day and found his scarf tied to the door knob. He frowned and untied it. He brought it to his face and closed his eyes as he inhaled. It smelled like her. It was the sweet, soft smell that always came from her. It surrounded her. It came from her bedroom and the bathroom after her shower.

" She's talking to Derrick." Jones said. He opened his eyes and looked at her. Jones was sitting on the couch with her glasses on and a cup of coffee in her hand.

Saint and Derrick were sitting on his bed with their backs against his headboard. She was holding her hands tightly together and they were resting on her lap. Derrick was looking at her, waiting for her to talk but Saint was staring at her legs. She sighed a few times as she worked up her courage to talk. Derrick was waiting patiently. He didn't care if he made it to class that day or not.

" Nick and I broke up yesterday." She said.

" Good." Saint frowned and looked at him.

" What?" She asked.

" He was bad news, Saint, and trust me, I know bad news. He treated you like shit. I can't stand that guy. You deserve better." He said. Saint shook her head and looked away with her mouth in a thin line. She couldn't deny Derrick's words. Nick and Saint had been over with a long time before the break up actually happen. "So does this mean you are going to stay with us?"

" Just until I find something else." Saint said.

" Saint,"

" Derrick, please." She said as she closed her eyes. " I can't stay here anymore."

" Is it Travis? Because he's sorry. He likes you, you know. He cares about what happens to you."

" Stop, just stop, okay?" She said as her eyes flew open. " I can't hear this right now."

" Oh for fuck sakes, Saint!" Derrick said when she started to stand. " Come on! Give the guy a break. I know what he said was fucked up but forgive him already."

" Look, please don't tell the others about Nick." Saint said while she faced him. Derrick's shoulders dropped.

" I can't talk you into staying, can I?" He asked. She shook her head.

" No. I need a change in my life." She said.

" Can you let me try?" Derrick asked as he tilted his head.

" Derrick..." She started but stopped because he almost jumped out of bed.

" Don't say another word. I am going to remind you of how great the four of us are. We are going out tonight." Saint started shaking her head quickly. " Yes! Saint! Yes!" He said as he ran around the bed. When he reached her, Derrick grabbed her by her shoulders then climbed onto his bed, pulling her up with him.

" Derrick!" She yelled as he started making her jump with him.

" Say you're going out!" He yelled. " Say it!" The door to his room flew open.

" Derrick! What are you doing!" They heard Jones asked.

" We are going out tonight!" Derrick yelled.

" I didn't say I would!" Saint said. Derrick suddenly bent down and grabbed her. He threw Saint over his shoulder and jumped down to the floor.

" We're going out tonight!" He yelled as he started spinning her around quickly. Jones and Travis were smiling at the doorway. " Say it, Saint and I'll stop spinning."

" Jones, help me!" Saint called out as she laughed.

" You better agree." Jones said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

" Okay! I'll go!" Saint yelled. " Just stop spinning!" Derrick laughed and dropped her on his bed.

" Fuck yeah you will!" Derrick said. " It's going to be like old times. We are going to have a great time." He said. Saint shook her head but was smiling. Derrick carefully made his way to his door frame as she sat up. He grabbed Travis by his shirt and drag him into the hallway. " This is it, man. Figure this out because this is your shot to fix it. I'll get her drunk, you fix shit."


	9. Chapter 9

_* Please review!*_

Derrick and Travis sat with the girls in between them. Saint was on Derrick's right side with Jones on Travis' left. They had been at the bar for a almost three hours when Derrick decided to make Saint dance. He yanked her up and started tugging her towards the dance floor with her protesting hard. She was smiling and laughing.

" Come on, Honey! Just one dance!" Derrick called out.

Travis turned in his stool and watched Derrick pull Saint close. She smiled so bright that Travis had to look away. He grabbed his beer and pushed himself up. Ignoring Jones, Travis started through the club, his eyes never leaving his roommates. Derrick twirled Saint under his arm then yanked her back to him, making her laugh rang out.

Travis collapsed onto one of the couches and tried to clear his head. What should he say to her? How should he go to her? Should he wait for her to come to him? No, he shook his head. She wouldn't come to him, that much Travis knew. Saint was shy and angry with him. It was up to him. He wanted to fix things with her, needed too, but he didn't know how.

" Fuck." He muttered as he brought his drink to his lips. He watched Derrick ad Saint as they danced together. He pushed her away from him, never breaking contact with her hand, then pulled her back to him again and twirl her around.

" What's wrong, Travis? Have you had too much to drink?" Jones asked. Travis closed his eyes and took a long drink before he answered.

" I'm not drunk. I'm just having a conversation with myself." He said when his set his beer down. Jones sat down beside him and smiled.

" Go to her. Steal her away from Derrick and make your move. She's drunk and you know as well as I do that Saint is a happy drunk." Travis sighed and looked over at the couple as the song slowed down.

" You're right. I'm going." He pushed himself up and started towards them.

Derrick turned Saint around so her back was to his front. She laughed as he took a hold of her hips and forced her sway with him. Saint wasn't a dancer but Derrick was making it easy and fun for her. His hands slipped from her hips a second before he placed them back on her again. He pulled her completely against his chest then slowly started to turn her again. Saint laughed with her eyes closed. She placed her hands on his chest and took a hold of his shirt. She was buzzing hard as her face came in close to him.

A very un-Derrick-like scent washed over her. Smoke, vanilla, and spices. She stopped swaying with the music but didn't open her eyes. She whined and let her forehead come to rest against him. His hands moved around her waist so he could pull her in closer to him. Her hands moved slowly up his chest to around his neck. He dropped his head down.

" I'm sorry, Saint." Travis said into her ear. The slow music was drumming through her system. She swallowed hard and shook her head. " I didn't mean it." She kept her eyes closed but raise her head up so their cheeks were resting together.

" I shouldn't have said anything to you about that girl." She said. They started to sway together like they were at a high school dance.

" I didn't sleep with her." He whispered.

" Don't, Travis, you don't have to explain yourself to me, okay? It's none of my business." Her breath went over his ear, making him want to shiver.

" I want too. I want you to know. I didn't know she was an escort." Travis said. Saint pulled away with a half stunned, half smirk expression.

" What?" She asked. Travis shook his head.

" She was an escort. Derrick paid her to hang out with me." He admitted.

" Why?" She asked. Travis shrugged his shoulders.

" He said I needed a pick me up." He said. Saint laughed, making him smile. She snuggled into him, letting her head come to his chest again. Travis grinned and pulled her close.

" Well Jones, I'm thinking we should be glad our bedrooms are upstairs. I don't know about you but I don't want to listen to them fucking like rabbits tonight." Derrick said. Jones smiled and hit him in the stomach.

" Come on, let's get some drinks." She said as she tugged at him.

Saint's smile faded as they danced together. Derrick might have paid that girl to hang out with Travis but he still took her to his room. Travis still brought her home to sleep with her, even though they didn't actually have sex. Saint closed her eyes and shook her head. She shouldn't be hurt by that but she was. It was not her concern what he did.

" It doesn't matter, Travs." She said as she pulled away again. " Honestly, it's..."

He cut her off by pressing his lips to hers. His left hand came up and went to her neck. His fingers spread out and into her hair as he titled her head back. Her hands slipped down to his chest were she grabbed fist fulls of his shirt. She parted her lips and he stopped swaying as his tongue connected with hers. His right arm tighten around her waist, dragging her up and completely against him. His hand closed in her hair as he tilted his head. Their tongues twisted slowly around each other as they made out. He pulled back so they gave each other a closed mouth kiss. Saint started to open her eyes, thinking they were done, when his lips parted again and his tongue entered her mouth. Saint slammed her eyes shut and took him in.

He started rubbing the back of her head as she sighed into his mouth. Travis wanted nothing more than to take her home but he wasn't going to push anything. He wanted to get laid, needed to get laid bad, but Saint was worth more to him than just a quick fuck. He want something more from her than just few minutes of thrusting. She was soft and melting into him. He was tight, hard, and hot. His head was swimming as he increased the speed of their kissing until his tongue was darting in and out of her mouth. She moaned and the sound shot straight down his body and settled into his cock. He dropped both hands to her ass were he hauled her up and against him. Her legs wrapped around his waist at the same time her arms went around his neck.

" Hey! You can't do that here!" A bouncer said as he gave Travis a small push. The couple pulled away and looked at the well build man. " Take outside or to your bedrooms but you can't do that shit here, you hear me?" He asked.

" Yeah, sorry." Travis said as Saint slipped down to the floor. They took hands and quickly started off the dance floor, both blushing and laughing.

" We better find the other two." Saint said.

Derrick and Jones were at the bar when Saint and Travis found them. Travis slipped into a bar stool so he was at Jones' right. His lips were tingling and his heart was beating hard. He could almost still feel her against him. He expected her to take a seat by Derrick, but to his surprise, Saint moved to stand by him. Travis spread his legs and pulled her into him.

For a little while the roommates did a few more shots. They clicked glasses together, toasting to the night, to the club and to each other, before downing whatever they were drinking. It was just like old times except Saint had one hand resting on his leg and he had an arm around her waist. She was warm and soft against him.

Saint turned on him at once. She placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned forward. Travis moved to the edge of stool and met her lips with his. Their kissing was hard, fast and lust filled. It sent shivers down him and promised him pleasure if he took her home. His hands went to her waist as they moved even closer together.

" Take it home!" Derrick called out. Saint smiled against Travis' mouth a second before she kissed him again.

" Maybe we should go home." She whispered. Travis opened his eyes and pulled away to looked her. Her lips were a crimson color and slightly swollen from their hard making out. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were half closed.

" Are you sure?" He asked. The tip of her tongue darted out and over her bottom lip as she sighed and nodded.

" Yeah." She said. He bit the left side of his lip and nodded before he looked up at Derrick and Jones.

" So, we're gonna head out." He loosened his hold on Saint as she turned to face the other two. Jones was trying to hide her smile while Derrick was smirking.

" Yeah, I bet you two are." He said. Jones hit his arm then smiled at them.

" Have a good night you guys." She said.

Travis pushed Saint forward gently so he could stand up. They took hands and he let her lead him through the club. They weaved in and around people while they gripped hands. Travis was tight and hard. His head was buzzing from the alcohol and want. Saint was feeling the affects of the alcohol too, he was sure. She was stumbling and giggling. Travis felt his heart sink. There was no way they could have sex when she was like that. The last thing he wanted was for her to regret it.

GossipGossipGossip

And not having sex for the first time when they were drunk seemed like the best plan until they walked into their loft and Saint faced him. She jumped on him, wrapping her arms and legs around him tight. She smashed her mouth against his. It was a flurry of lips and tongues moving, with their teeth banging together every once and a while. Travis' hands were planted on her ass as he made his way to her room. She giggled as she squeezed him.

Travis threw open her door as she put her face into his neck. She was still giggling while he was grinning. He made his way to her bed and they tumbled down with him landing on top of her. His forehead came down and collided with hers. She cried out and brought her hand to her face as she laughed. He pulled back and started to rub his head.

" I'm sorry!" He said quickly.

" It's okay!" She said. Her arms went back around his neck as she pulled him down to her again.

" Saint, wait." He groaned. He planted his hands on either side of her head and held himself up.

" What?" She asked. He closed his eyes and shook his head. His dick was going to hate him.

" Maybe we shouldn't do this...when we're like this." He said. Saint's arms slipped down from him, making him open his eyes and looked down at her. She blew out a deep breath and dragged her teeth along her bottom lip.

" Maybe you're right." She said.

" We need to work up to this. What about Nick?" He asked.

" We broke up." She said. " I wasn't in love with him and I haven't been for a while."

" I like you and I just don't want you to think this was a mistake." Travis said as he forced himself to her side. She rolled over on to her left side, giving him her back. Travis put his arm around her waist and pulled her into him. They were quiet for a few minutes before she spoke again.

" Thank you." Saint whispered with her eyes shut.


	10. Chapter 10

* Please Review! I think I screwed up in one chapter. I think I said they lived together three years then in another chapter I said two. Well its three, almost four. They moved in when she was 18 and she's 22.*

_Saint was nervous as she transferred her clothes from her suitcase to her dresser. Her stomach was flipping around with excitement. She met Derrick and Jones but still had to meet the guy that would be their fourth roommate. Travis, Derrick said his name was. He had arrived the day before Saint had but wasn't home yet._

_" Hey Saint, Travis is here." Derrick said, making her look to her doorway._

_" Oh, okay. Thanks." She said. He patted her door frame and gave Nick a nod before he walked away. Saint faced Nick with a smile. He was sitting on her bed._

_" You ready, Sweetheart?" Nick said as he stood up._

_" Yeah. I guess." She said. He smiled and walked over to her. He enveloped her in a hug._

_" If you don't like him, you can always come home. I'd love to have you back and all to myself" Nick said into her hair. She hugged her boyfriend tight._

_" I'm sure it will be fine." She said. They pulled away so he could kiss her. A cute peck on the lips then they took hands and walked out of her room together. Jones was standing in the kitchen while Derrick and Travis were talking by the breakfast bar. Derrick looked up and smiled._

_" Well, Travis," He put his arm around Travis' shoulders and turned him to face the couple. " This is our last roommate, Saint, and her boyfriend, Nick." Travis smiled and started forward. Saint let go of Nick's hand to meet Travis in the middle of the loft._

_" Ah, hey." Travis said as they shook hands._

_" Hi." Saint said quietly. ' Wow, his eyes are beautiful.' She thought._

_GossipGossipGossip_

_1 year later:_

_" You sure you want to do this?" Travis asked Saint before they walked into the tattoo shop. " It's forever, Saint."_

_" I want one." She said. _

_" Then let's get you one." They looped arms together and started in the shop._

_As Saint looked through the artwork on the walls, Travis fumbled with the paper he had stuffed in his pocket. He watched her from his spot in the middle of the room. He was supposed to be looking at one of the artist's books but instead, he was watching her. They had dropped Nick off at the airport then came straight to get the tattoo. She had been wanting one for a while but wanted to wait until after his visit. Travis hated it when Nick came. Saint became a different person. She was quiet and hardly smiled or laughed. The second he walked away from her in the airport, Saint was light and carefree again. Travis started to rub his chin with his left hand as he started towards her._

_" Hey, Saint?" He asked as he reached her._

_" Yeah?" She asked._

_" I, ah, sort of made this for you." He said as he pulled the folded piece of paper out of his pocket. Saint looked at him and tilted her head in question._

_" What is it?" She asked, taking the paper._

_" Well, when you said you wanted to get a tattoo I started playing around with some things." He said. He watched as she opened unfolded his picture. " It's...it's a butterfly. See I used your favorite colors, " he pointed to the wings which were a mixture of light and dark purples. The body of the butterfly was green. "purple and green."_

_" Oh Travs, this is beautiful." She said softly. He smiled as he brought his hand to his chin again. The wings were big and he had filled with them with different swirls of the colors and circles. " You made this for me?" She asked as she looked at him._

_" Ah-ha." He said as he nodded. " I thought you might want something original. Something no one else has." He said. " But if you don't like it, you don't have to use it." He said quickly._

_" No, I want to use it." She said quickly. _

_" Find something you like?" A guy asked as he walked up to them._

_Saint laid on her right side with Travis' coat covering her legs. Only a small part of her top left hip was showing. Travis was sitting in front of her, holding her hand tightly. Her eyes were locked with his until the pain became to great. Then she closed them and held her breath. Travis was looking from her face to her hip as his art was tattooed on. He was proud that she wanted to have it done, that she has chosen that was his. He had been so nervous as he made it for her and then handed it over. _

_" It hurts so bad." Saint said with a small laugh, making Travis smile at her._

_" Then why are you laughing?" He asked. She shook her head._

_" I don't know." She said as she held him tightly._

_GossipGossipGossip_

_Six months later:_

_Saint was sitting at the counter, watching Derrick as he made them grilled cheese sandwiches. She was laughing at something he said when the door to the loft opened. Saint looked to her right as Travis walked in with a girl clutching his hand. Her smile faded and it was suddenly hard for her to breath. Travis' steps faltered when they looked at each other._

_" Ah, hey. I thought you guys were going out." He said._

_" Well we did but then Saint and I decided we wanted grilled cheese, so here we are!" Derrick said. _

_" Oh, okay. Ah, " Travis looked back at the little blond who smiled at him. He pulled her up to his side. " This is Jenny. These are my roommates, Saint and Derrick." Travis looked back at Saint who dropped her eyes. He looked away, feeling very uncomfortable._

_" Hi, Jenny. Be nice to our boy." Derrick said._

_" Come on." Travis said as he started tugging her towards his room._

_Saint's hands were clasped together on the table top. She started rubbing her fingers together as she stared at them. Derrick went back to his sandwich at the same time the door to Travis' room shut. Derrick glanced up at Saint then back at the sandwiches. She had stopped talking and looked a little pale. She was staring hard._

_" You alright?" Derrick asked. She jumped at his voice and looked up at him._

_" Yeah, why?" She asked. Derrick shrugged as he flipped one sandwich._

_" I don't know. You just got real quiet and you look like you're upset suddenly." He said. She dropped her eyes again._

_" Oh no, I'm good." She said. He took her sandwich off and placed it on a plate. " Thanks. I think I need to call Nick." She said._

_" Really? Why so sudden?" Derrick asked with a smirk._

_" It's not sudden." Saint said as she took her plate._

_" Sure it's not, Saint." He said._

_" It's not." She said._

_" You don't have to justify it to me." Derrick said while she stood up._

_" I'm not." She said. Derrick just laughed._

_GossipGossipGossip_

_Six months later: two years into living together:_

_Saint was sitting on the couch watching TV, by herself one night. Derrick, Jones, and Travis had went out but she stayed in because she had to do her laundry and call Nick. Like always, the conversation with the one sided. Nick didn't ask her how school was going or what she did that day. He only talked about his day. Like the good girlfriend she was, Saint had listened. Now the conversation was done and over with, the phone hung up. They ended the call like they had been doing for the past year. With a simple goodbye, no I love yous, not that she cared._

_" Saint?" Travis called out. She looked to the door as he walked in._

_" What are you doing home?" She asked. He shrugged and shut the door._

_" I am got bored." He said, starting towards her quickly. " Why are all the lights off?" _

_" I'm watching Night of The Living Dead." Saint said. Travis chuckled and plopped down next to her._

_" You and zombies. You're the only girl I know who loves them." He said._

_" They are real, Travs. You better get ready for them." She said as she looked back to the TV. Travis chucked again and slipped over to her. _

_" And you get ready by watching these movies?" He asked. _

_" Of course! How else am I going to learn?" She asked. _

_Travis shifted and bought his legs up to the coffee table. He crossed them at the ankles. She was sitting indian style. His right shoulder brushed her left one and then stayed there. He shifted again, just enough to move closer to her. He moved so her knee was resting against his leg. Neither one knowledged how close they were sitting or moved to pull apart. He looked down at her knee then at the TV. She glanced at his frame then away again._

_' She smells so good.' He thought._

_' I love the way he smells.' She thought. She mentally shook her head. No, she doesn't. She just missed Nick. It had been months since she had last since him and she just missed him. ' He's so warm.' No, Travis isn't any warmer than any other person._

_' I bet her hair is soft. Her boyfriend is an idiot. How can he stay away from her for so long?' Travis asked himself._

_' Is he going to call that girl from the other night? What was her name? Candy. What a stupid name. Of course her name is Candy.' Saint thought._

_' What does she see in Nick? I guess he's hot. Jones thinks he is but he talks down to Saint. She deserves better. Man, if she was my girlfriend I'd never be able to keep my hands off her and I'd never the shit he says. They suck together.'_

_' Fake tits.' Saint thought as Candy ran across her mind._

_' She doesn't smile or laugh when she talks to him or when he comes to see her. He must be good in bed.' Travis thought._

_' I bet she fakes it in bed.' She narrowed her eyes. " I bet he's great in bed.' She rolled her eyes and blushed. _

_' Her mouth looks so soft. I bet her lips taste sweet.' Travis thought._


	11. Chapter 11

_* Please Review!*_

When Travis woke up, he was surrounded by her scent. He loved her bed. It was so much more comfortable than his, so he snuggled into her blankets more a second before he realized he was alone. He pushed the blankets off his head and sat up to look around. He called out to her but no one in the loft answered him. Taped to her closed door was note. Gathering her comforter around him, Travis stood up. He walked over to her door and snatched the note done.

Travis,

I had class early. You did too but when I tried to wake you up, you just muttered something I couldn't understand and pulled the blankets over your head. Meet me at the cafe at noon? I'll buy you coffee. We should talk.

Saint.

Travis ran his hand through his head and made his way back to her bed. He looked at her alarm clock and saw it was nine. He laid back down and set her alarm to go off at eleven. That gave him enough time to hit the snooze button a few times, shower, change and head out. He pulled the blankets back over his head and grabbed her pillow. He snuggled up with it and smiled with his eyes shut. He remembered her waking him up.

_" Travis, wake up. You need to get ready for class." _

_" Mmmm." Was all he could mutter. She giggled._

_" Come on." Saint whispered into his ear._

_" Just lay with me." Travis thought he had said. He made a grab for her and heard her laugh again. He smiled with his eyes shut._

GossipGossipGossip

Saint walked into the cafe, holding onto the straps of her bag. Travis was already there, standing by the counter. She blushed as he grinned and started towards her. Already their short time together was so different than her entire time with Nick. Travis seemed as excited to see her as she was to see him. She bit the left side of her lip as they walked to each other.

" Hey." Travis said.

It seemed like he wanted to hug her. Both his arms came up in a hug but he pulled them back and held his hand out to her. Saint frowned in confusion but reached out to shake his hand when Travis pulled it back. She opened her mouth to say something when he gave it to her again. They shook hands in an awkward exchange before he shoved his hands into his pockets.

" Coffee?" She asked. He nodded, needing to defuse the embarrassment between them.

" I got us some." He said. " They are pouring it right now." She sighed as they walked. Should she touch him? At the same time they reached the counter, their coffees were set down. He offered a smile and thanks to the clerk then picked up their drinks. " I'll follow you." He said.

Saint looked around the cafe and decided on a booth in the back. She started towards it, feeling nervous. Did he regret what happen between them? She didn't but he hadn't greeted her with a hug or a kiss. Maybe that was how couples reacted to each other. Maybe she had fooled herself in thinking people did that. She and Nick didn't. But they used too so...

" Is this okay?" She asked when she faced Travis again.

" Yeah, this is great." He said, setting their coffees down. They slipped down across from each other. " How was class?" He asked. He was asking her about class? He pushed her coffee over to her.

" It was alright. How was your sleep?" She asked with a smile. Travis laughed.

' It was good. I slept great." Travis said.

" My bed is comfortable." Saint said, taking her cup.

" Yeah it is but that's not why I was comfortable." He said. Saint tilted her head and frowned slightly.

" Was it my blankets?" She asked. Travis realized she didn't understand what he was saying. What the hell, he thought to himself. Did Nick never compliment her?

" Ah, no, Saint. It was because you were there with me." He said. She sat back and blushed.

" Me?" She asked. Travis started rubbing his chin.

" Yeah...well...I like sleeping next to you." He admitted shyly.

" Oh." He smiled as he realized that that thought never occurred to her. He grabbed his cup with both hands and leaned forward. He watched as she brought her cup to her mouth. She looked away as she took a drink. He remembered all to well what her mouth felt like. The thought made him clear his throat.

" So..." He started, pulling her eyes back to his face. She swallowed the hot coffee and set her cup down.

" So." Saint said. She carefully wiped the side of her mouth with her hand to clear away any coffee that remained there.

" So, I guess we should talk." Travis said.

" Yeah, okay. Yeah, let's talk." She said, making him smile.

" So you and Nick broke up? Like for real? It's over and you don't think you will go back to him?" He asked.

" We broke up. It's for real. It's over and no, I won't go back to him." She said.

" Why did you break up?" He asked.

" It's been over between us for a while and we both knew it. I haven't felt the same way towards him as I used too." She said.

" So why did you stay with him than?" Travis asked.

" I was scared. I was comfortable." Saint admitted with a shrug. " You know? There are things about my past that Nick knew and I thought he accepted but he didn't. I was scared to be without him but I realized that I don't need him to be okay." Saint said. Travis knew about her past too but didn't want her to know that. " Why are you asking about him?"

" Because I don't want to be a rebound." Travis admitted. " I want to be your boyfriend but I don't want to be your rebound. If you need some time to yourself, I can understand that and I can wait. I mean, I have waited this long, I can wait a little longer."

" What do you mean you waited this long?" Saint asked. Travis smiled and started rolling his cup in his hands.

" I have liked you for a while. It just took sometime for me to realize it." Travis closed his eyes and shook his head briefly before he looked back at her. " That's not true. I have known it for a while, I just tried to ignore it because of Nick. I tried to focus on my art, school, other girls, but nothing worked. I want to be with you, Saint, but I won't be your guy to get over your ex."

" You aren't that guy." Saint said softly. " I don't need that and I don't need time alone either."

" So are we going to do this than? Are we going to be together?" He had so much hope in his voice and on his face that Saint smiled wide.

" Yeah. I want to be together."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Travis was up and out of the booth. He came down beside her and grabbed her neck gently. He pressed his lips to hers. She wanted to laugh at how excited he was but then he filled her mouth and was twisting around her tongue. She grabbed his shirt and almost moaned. Kissing Nick was nothing like kissing Travis. Nick's hands always stayed on her hips or her arms. Travis' hands were on her neck a second before he slipped them up to her face. He cupped her jawline while his thumbs stroked her cheeks.

He pulled back, tilted his head to the right as he lightly kissed at her lips a second before he pressed back against her mouth. She parted for him and met his tongue at once. He moved closer to her. Nick had always kept distance between them unless he knew they were going to have sex. One of Travis' hands went to her hair. He twisted his fingers around some strands as he slipped through it. He sighed and pulled back again. He pressed his forehead to hers.

" Hey." He whispered, making her smile and sigh.

" Hey." Saint whispered. He pulled away and smiled as he dropped his hands to hers. He took a hold of her and interlocked their fingers.

" Can I talk you into skipping the rest of your classes and spend the day with me?" Travis asked.

" I think you can try." Saint said, making him laugh.

" Okay, let me see what I can do. How about you skip your classes, come home with me and we will watch all your zombie movies as long as you watch the Boondock Saints with me." Travis said.

" The Boondock Saints?" She asked with a smile.

" Hell yeah. Murphy kicks ass!" He said, making her laugh.

" I have never seen it." She said.

" Let's get the coffee to go then go home. It's cold so we can just lay down and watch movies all day." Travis said, making her heart jump. This was what having a boyfriend was supposed to be like, she thought to herself.

GossipGossipGossip

They laid on the couch together, under a blanket, making out to gun fire and irish accents.

His hands traveled through her hair while she tugged at his. Travis started to thrust slowly against her and she responded by rubbing against him. Even though they were completely dressed, the friction against his erection felt good.

" We should stop." Travis muttered. His blood was burning and his dick jerked in protest.

" Why?" She whispered.

" Do you want to keep going?" Travis asked as he looked at her. Saint blinked at him then nodded slowly.

' YES!' His entire body yelled.

" But not out here. We should go into my room."

He could hardly believe what she was saying. He jerked up, sending the blankets to the floor and making her laugh. He jumped off the couch and scoped her up into his arms. Saint laughed louder but wrapped her arms around his neck. He took off to her room with a grin. He flew into her room and dropped her down on her bed.

" I need a second, okay?" He asked her.

" Where are you going?" Saint asked. He gave her a closed mouth, hard kiss.

" To lock the front door and put a tie on your door." He said before he dashed out.

Saint started laughing as she took her shoes off. Thanks to Saint walking in on Derrick during his 'Special Derrick Time', they had decided to put a tie on their bedroom door knobs when they didn't want anyone to come in. She had screamed and slammed the door shut when she saw Derrick at work on his bed. Travis and Jones had stared up at her from their spot in the kitchen while Derrick laughed, declaring his time was ruined.

Travis walked back into her room with the black tie the roommates had brought together. They nicknamed it Mr. Sexy. Saint was sitting on her bed, smiling at him. Travis was grinning as he tied Mr. Sexy to her door knob then carefully shut her door. In the three years she lived with them, her door had never had a visit from Mr. Sexy. Nick only stayed in hotels when he came and she had never cheated on him. Nick was the only man she had ever been with. At that thought, her nerves suddenly jumped through the roof.

" I..." She closed her eyes as she blushed. " I'm not going to be what you're used too." She said.

" What do you mean?" Travis asked while he walked over to her bed. Saint opened her eyes, feeling like she was going to drown in embarrassment.

" I'm not...experienced. I have only been with one person." She said softly. Travis sank down into her bed and took her hand.

" It's okay, Saint." He said. " I promise." He was just as nervous as she was. Making out was one thing but having sex? There was no coming back from that. They could make out and go back to bring friends but once they had sex, they would never be just roommates again.

_* Okay, I couldn't help it. I had to throw in Murphy! And __**Caffiend04: **__Don't kill me for ending the chapter like this. It sort of makes me laugh to do it like this because I know how it affects you! LOL*_


	12. Chapter 12

_* Please review!*_

Being with Travis was completely different than being with Nick. Travis only stopped kissing her long enough to pull her shirt off. His hands roamed her skin while his mouth owned hers. His fingers skimmed under her bra, making her want him even more. He pushed against her through their jeans and pulled away to pull his own shirt off.

As he kissed her breathless, her finger nails scratched against his chest. She let her fingers tug carefully on the light dusting of chest hair he had. She arched her back up to allow him to work at her bra. He struggled, cursing into her mouth when the clasp won't give. She giggled which made him smile and shake his head.

" I hate these things." He muttered.

" Can I help you?" She asked. He sat up on his knees so she could work. Saint held her breath as she undid the strap and pulled it away. She kept her breasts covered by her arms, feeling shy all over again.

" What's wrong?" Travis asked. She rubbed her lips together and shook her head.

" I haven't been completely naked in front of anyone in almost four years." She said softly.

" What? How is that possible?" Travis wondered. Saint shrugged her shoulders.

" We would just take our pants off." She said.

" Nick is a fucking idiot. There is nothing wrong with you." He said as he reached for her. She let him take a hold of her wrists and gently pull her arms away. " Wow." He said without thinking.

He brought his hands to her breasts and squeezed their softness together. When his thumbs swept over her nipples, she closed her eyes and sucked in her breath. Travis smiled and leaned down. How the hell Nick had been able to keep himself from ripping her shirt off was beyond Travis. It had been a long time since she was touched, Travis could tell. She was whimpering and sighing as he rubbed her.

When the tip of his tongue touched her nipple, he swirled it around. She nearly jumped out of her skin then melted into the bed. Her hands went into his hair at the same time he sucked the little bub into his mouth. She moaned loudly and he wondered again about what kind of guy Nick was. She was completely reactive to everything he had done to her so far and that was a turn on.

He pulled off her and moved to the other side as she whispered his name. With his eyes closed, he took her other nipple into his mouth. He rubbed his tongue against her as gently as he could and was rewarded by trembles that seemed to rock through her. Her excitement drove him on and made him want to please her more.

He continued to suckle her while he moved his hands to her pants. He unclasped her button then pushed down her zipper. He clamped his mouth down on her nipple and pulled away, letting it stretch slightly. She arched up and pulled his hair, telling him just how much she liked that. She was panting and her face was flushed as he pulled away from her.

" Where are you going?" She asked in almost panic. Her eyes flew open as he moved down her. Travis chuckled.

" Just gonna take your pants off, Baby." He whispered.

He grabbed her jeans and pulled them down her legs. He smiled at her black, lacy panties. He tossed her pants aside then stood up on her bed. He undid his pants and shimmed his legs to let them fall. Saint smiled then laughed, making him smile. He kept his boxers on while he kicked his pants to the floor. He went back to his knees and reached forward and curled his fingers around the top of her panties. He took a deep breath and looked up at her.

" Are you sure about this?" Travis whispered. Her eyes fluttered shut as she nodded.

" Yes."

Saint felt the soft brush of her panties as he pulled them closely down her legs. She didn't want to see his face as he took her in when she was naked. She was embarrassed for him to see her flaws. Her pelvic bone always stuck out when she laid flat down. Nick had hated it so that was why they had started having sex doggy style. She was too thin, he had said. And she wasn't bald like he wanted, like all guys like it he had said. Saint kept it trimmed and tight but she didn't want to be bald.

She pressed her legs together as her panties traveled down them. Travis' touch left her a second before she heard the rustling of his movements. She cracked her eyes open just enough to watch him. He was staring at her...there, while he pulled his boxers down. He was breathing heavy and hard with his lips parted. She let her eyes dart down him. He was hard, jutting straight out for her. Saint snapped her eyes shut as excitement flowed through her.

' Holy hell, this is happening.' Travis thought. ' She's so hot.'

He put his hands on either side of her hips, sensing some tense in her. He leaned down and ran his tongue up the center of her stomach, making her gasp and relax. He smiled and pulled away again. His hands moved to her ankles where he started to separate her legs. Saint held her breath and opened her eyes to see him laying back down on top of her.

" Last chance." Travis whispered. His cock was hard and hot against her thigh. Saint took a hold of his face.

" I'm not going to change my mind." She whispered.

" Damn, I hope not." Travis said before he kissed her.

Travis left her mouth to kiss her neck. He sucked her pulse into his mouth at the same time he started to touch her between her legs. Saint brought her hands to him. She took a hold of him and brought her hands up at the same time he sank one of his fingers inside her. They both moaned. She stroked up him, squeezing him at his head. He hooked his finger and rubbed against the sweet spot deep inside her. She whimpered and shook.

" Travis..." She whispered.

" Keep touching me, please." He whispered. She swallowed hard and brought his palm to the top of her. He rubbed her in slow circles on the outside and gentle strokes on the inside. She continued working her hands up then back down him, squeezing when he jerked and groaned. " Alright, stop!" He said as he grabbed her wrists. His forehead came to her rest against her collarbone but he didn't stop touching her. She wiggled her hips then started thrusting without thinking. He kissed her skin then lightly ran his teeth against her.

" Travis...oh shit!" She whined, making his smile. He pulled out of her then kissed a line up the center of her throat.

" Are you..."

" If you ask me one more time if I'm sure I'm going to smack you!" Saint almost yelled with her eyes open. Travis chuckled then kissed at her neck again.

" Are you ready than?" He asked.

" I have never been so ready in my life!" She whispered. Travis raised his head so he could meet her eyes and took a hold of himself. She bit into her lip and nodded. Travis exhaled through his mouth and started into her. She grabbed his hips, closed her eyes and threw her head back. Travis lowed his head to her neck and grunted as her warm, wet home covered him.

" Saint..." He groaned into her neck. He didn't stop moving until he was completely inside her. " Oh shit..." He whispered. Had it been too long since his last sexual encounter or did she just feel that good?

The movement between them was perfect. She raised her hips to take him in. She lowered them to allow him to slip out. He kissed her chin, her cheeks, her forehead, her lips. She pulled his hair, feeling his length fill her. Sweat started along his hairline. She licked her lips and spread her legs farther apart. He increased his thrusts, letting his cheek come to rest against hers.

" Don't stop!" She called out.

" Oh fuck no." Travis groaned. His hands went into her hair as he started hitting her harder, rocking her body with his. She scratched hard against his back, urging him to continue. " Fucking shit!" He groaned.

He was close suddenly. He wasn't sure how it happen so fast but his orgasm was building up hard. He swore again and squeezed his eyes shut, hoping against hope that she came soon. He couldn't blow this with her. It had to be just as good for her as it was for him. He tried hard to think of something other than what his body was feeling but nothing was working. He was going to cum and it was going to happen soon. It was flying it's way up his shaft but right before he exploded, she wrapped her legs around his waist and dug her heels into his ass. She clutched him to her and almost squealed out.

The pleasure from the orgasm was unbelievable. She trembled, she shook, she started to sweat as she fell apart under him. It shook her straight to her core and shot through entire body. Every one of her nerves were open and on fire. She grabbed his hair and pulled it as her fingers locked up. He hit her hard one last time before she felt him pouring through her. He barked out her name but she barely heard him over the rush in her head. She was squeezing her eyes shut as her mouth fell open. Now this was what sex was supposed to be like. This was what she had been missing. Her inner muscles were contracting around him, pulling him in deeper.

Afterwards, he lowered himself down onto her while she almost mewed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. He was breathing fast on to her neck. He cursed softly as the muscles in his body tensed then released. He started rubbing his face against her skin as he struggled with his heart rate.

" Saint." He whispered.

" Will it always be like this?" She breathed out. He raised his eyes to look at her.

" What?" Travis asked. Saint smiled and opened her eyes.

" Will it always be this good?" She asked. Travis smiled and shifted to pull out of her.

" I hope so." He said as he laid on his stomach beside her. He flopped his arm around her waist and tugged her against him.

" Thank God!" Derrick shouted, making both Saint and Travis jump and look towards her bedroom door. Derrick started pounding on the door with his fists. " Do it, Travis! Give it to her! Take it, Saint! Please take it! You both need it!" Saint covered her face with her hands and started laughing. Travis grinned as he laid his head down to look at her.

" Go away, Derrick!" Travis called out.

" Give it to me, Travis!" Derrick called out in a high pitch voice as he pounded away on her door. " Oh Saint! Fuck me good, Baby!" He called as he changed his voice to try and match Travis'.

" Sorry!" Jones called out as she laughed. " Come on! Leave them alone!" Travis leaned forward and kissed Saint's shoulder.

" You okay with them knowing?" He asked. Saint dropped her hands and turned her head to smile at him.

" I think they would have figured it out without Mr. Sexy's help." She said. Travis buried his head into her pillow and looked at her with one eye.

" Yeah, they would." He said. Saint laughed and rolled over. He smiled as they rubbed their noses together. " Hungry?"

" Actually, yeah." She said.

" Good, cause I'd like to smoke." Travis said.

His arm tighten on her, pulled her closer to him. He rolled to his side and planted a quick kiss against her lips. Her hands came to rest against his chest. "Mmmm." He muttered before he kissed her again. He moved until he was flat against her, kissing her the entire time. He pushed against her, making them both roll over so he was on top of her again. She smiled a second before his tongue entered her mouth. His hands were caresses her face and neck. He broke away to kiss down to her neck again.

" I thought you wanted to smoke." Saint whispered.

" I do." He said.

" You're not going to smoke like this." She said with her eyes shut. Travis smiled and pulled away enough to look at her.

" Yeah, you're right. We'll smoke, we'll eat, we'll listen to Derrick make fun of us then come back to your bed." Travis said.

" Should we take Mr. Sexy off the door?" Saint said.

" Oh no." He said as he started shaking his head. " No, no, no, no. No way! Leave him on there. We have class in the morning. We'll take him off then. There are other things I want to do." He said, making her laugh again.


	13. Chapter 13

_* Please Review! This is kind of a filler/fluff chapter.*_

Once they were dressed, Travis took her hand and led her to the door. When they opened it, the other room mates looked at them. Derrick was at the breakfast bar with a bowl of cereal. His eyebrows were up. Jones was on the couch, smiling at them both. Saint blushed but smiled as she took a hold of her and Travis' combined hands.

" Well that was fast. Damn." Derrick said. " Guess Travis is a two pump chump."

" Fuck off." Travis said with a grin.

" We were already done." Saint snapped.

Derrick laughed as Travis and Saint pulled apart. Travis made his way to the stairs why Saint went to Derrick. They grinned at each other before he ran up the stairs. He took them two at a time until he reached the top. He jogged to the windows and opened one up. He wanted to smoke quickly then take her back to bed. He stepped outside as Saint sat down beside Derrick.

" Lucky Charms?" Derrick asked as he held his spoon to Saint.

" Yeah." She moved to take a bite but Derrick yanked his spoon back suddenly.

" Wait!" He said. " Did you suck Travis' dick?" Saint frowned and blushed again.

" What?" She snapped.

" Did you suck Travis' dick?" He asked again.

" Why?" She asked.

" Well because, if you sucked Travis' dick then you and I share a spoon, it will be like I sucked his dick and I am not okay with it." Derrick said.

" Just give me the spoon." Saint snapped.

" So you didn't suck his dick? Poor guy." Derrick said as he brought the spoon back up. She slipped it into her mouth at the same time Derrick said, " You should suck his dick."

" Derrick!" Jones said as she turned around and Saint choked on the cereal.

" What? Every guy should get his dick sucked." Derrick said to Jones. He shrugged and looked back at Saint. " Every guy, Saint." The window upstairs opened then closed a second before Travis started back down the stairs. Saint shook her head at Derrick and stood up.

" I'm going back to my room." She said. Jones smiled, Derrick grinned, Travis started towards her room without a word to the other two.

GossipGossipGossip

Three days later:

" Trav?" Saint called out as she walked into the loft.

" The room!" Travis called back. They were using Travis' room as his work station only. They played together and slept in her room because her bed was bigger than his. So they called her room ' their room' and his room ' the room'. Saint walked into Travis' room as he was walking across it. He grinned at her, making her smile. " How was class?" He asked as he took her bag from her.

" Good." She said. He set her bag down at the same time she took her coat off.

" I have something to show you." Travis said. He turned around and hurried to one of his walls that was covered by a big curtain. Saint walked over to his bed and took off her shoes. She climbed on to his bed and yanked up his blanket. He faced her, waiting until she had herself wrapped up tight. " You ready?" He asked.

" Sure." She said. He grinned and gave her his back again.

" So you know I took those shots of you, right? I had to make an art project so I took my favorite shot, " He moved to one side of the curtain and yanked it down. " and I made you an angel."

She watched as the curtain fell to the floor. Her breath caught, making him face her with a unsure smile. He brought his left hand to his lip where he rubbed it. Her eyes were glued to the picture he had blown up and pieced together. He shifted his weight to his right leg and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked back at the picture then at her, still while rubbing his lip.

" Do you like it?" He asked quietly.

The picture was of one she hadn't known he had taken. She was turned partially to the side and was looking down with the veil covering her face, shoulders, arms, and chest. Her smile was small and pretty. Her eyes were downcast. He had made everything in the picture black and grey. Her skin was pale and almost glowed. Coming out of her back was a pair of huge, white wings. He had made the edges of the wings look hazy.

" Is that me?" She whispered. Travis smiled and started to tap against his bottom lip.

" Yeah. I was calling it, A beautiful Saint but I changed the name." He said.

" To what?" She asked, never taking her eyes from the picture.

" My beautiful Saint." He said. Finally her eyes shifted to his face.

" I don't know what to say." She said.

" Do you like it?" Travis asked again.

" I love it. I can't believe that's me." She said. Travis smiled and walked over to her. He sat down beside her, still looking at her as she looked back at the picture. " What you did is amazing."

" You are amazing. I just added the wings and played with the color." He said.

Saint looked back at him and smiled. She threw his blanket off him and jumped up. She climbed onto his lap, laughing. Travis grinned and took a hold of her hips. The past three days he had been the aggressor when it came to the physical things. He took her hand to hold it. He wrapped his arms around her neck before she would touch him. He kissed her. He started the sex they had been having.

Saint's arms went around his neck as she pressed her lips to his. She pressed against him, making them fall back. Travis was hard right away and it didn't hurt that she was grinding against him. They moved fast. Clothes were pulled off and flung around his room. He was breathing hard and again couldn't understand how Nick had been able to keep his hands off her. Saint was almost panting as Travis landed back down so she could climb back on top of him.

" The door and Mr. Sexy." Travis whispered as he threw his hand into her hair. She smashed her mouth into his at the same time she slipped him inside her. Travis threw his head back and groaned at the sudden burst of feelings that swept over him.

" We don't need that right now." Saint panted. She put one hand on his chest and the other by his head. She moved fast and hard on him. Her hair fell over her shoulders and framed his face. He held on tight to her hips, thrusting up then pulling back.

" Holy shit, slow down or I'm..."

He couldn't get the words out before she break apart on top on him. Travis opened his eyes, loving to see her face when she had an orgasm. His hands moved to her ass as he rocked inside her. He trembled and threw his head back with his eyes closed a few seconds later. This was one of his favorite times. He was buried deep in her, sending himself flying through her.

GossipGossipGossip

Travis and Derrick were walking down the steps of one of the building when the door on the floor level opened. Saint and Jones walked in, ending any hopes Derrick had of Travis paying attention to him. Travis' eyes were trained on his girlfriend who was smiling at Jones. His face broke out into his grin. At Derrick's curse, Travis hit him in the stomach and took off.

" Saint!" He called out.

Her head snapped up to the stairs as he hurried towards her, pushing people out of his way. She smiled and left their other room mate. Jones grinned up at Derrick who just rolled his eyes. Travis and Saint met at the bottom of the steps. He grabbed her neck, she grabbed his sides, and they kissed hard. His tongue swept into her mouth. She pressed herself against his and moved her hands to his chest.

" Hi." She whispered.

" Hey, how's your day?" He asked. Saint smiled as they looked at each other. He always asked her about her day and her classes.

" You two are disgusting. If I had known you'd be all over each other like this, I would have never pushed for you guys to date." Derrick muttered as he walked past them.

" Leave them alone. They're cute." Jones said. Travis and Saint took hands and the four of them started to walk back towards the door.

" You're just jealous." Saint said as she smiled at Derrick. He was on her left and Travis was on her right. Derrick grinned and laughed. He grabbed Saint by her shoulders and pulled her away from Travis. He put his hands on her shoulders and started to rub them.

" You're right. I am. Mr. Sexy has never been used so much in his life. I mean, you guys are having sex like two or three times a day. I only wish I could get that lucky." He said, making them laugh.

" It's creepy that you are keeping track of them." Jones said.

" I'm creepy." Derrick said, keep Saint in front of him as they walked. A short haired girl walked in between Travis and Derrick, lightly hitting Travis in the shoulder.

" Hey Travis." She said as she passed them. The four stopped and turned to look at her as she smiled at Travis.

" Ah, hey. Susan, right?" Travis asked. Saint frowned, knowing it was the girl Travis had asked out at the bar before.

" Yeah, that's right." Susan said. " How have you been?" Travis brought his left hand to his chin and started rubbing it.

" I have been...great. Yeah, yeah, really good. You?" He asked.

" I'm good. So I was wondering, did you still want to get that drink?" She asked. Travis dropped his arm and smiled.

" Ah, you know, I can't." To Saint's surprise, Travis reached forward and took a hold of her arm. He pulled her to him. " I have a girlfriend now." Saint smiled and blushed. Derrick groaned and rolled his eyes while Jones laughed. Travis hook his arm around Saint's neck. " Yeah, I have a girlfriend."

And that was how things went for them. The group still went out but Travis and Saint stayed glued to each other. She'd sit on his lap with her arm around his shoulders and his around her waist. They talked quietly together, laughing or kissing. They listened to Derrick's groans and whining while they made out. They teased him or ignored him. Then they'd leave, retreating to her room and locking themselves inside.

Two weeks of dating:

Saint was sitting at her desk, working on a paper. She was alone in her room with Jones and Travis in class and Derrick sleeping on the couch. She stretched her arms over her head and smiled to herself. Being with Travis was easy and fun. They were always encouraging and helping each other. He always wanted to know how things were going for her and the touching... He was always touching her. He kissed her before they left each other in the morning and when they met up during the day or evening. He held her hand or would touch her shoulders, arms, or lower back. He made her feel as though he couldn't get enough of her and that made her feel amazing. She smiled to herself as she thought of Travis. Her phone starting ringing, pulling her straight out of her warm, pleasant thoughts.

" Hello?" She asked without looking at the caller ID.

" Guess what?" Nick's voice made her sit up straight and frown.

" What do you want?" She asked.

" I decided to be done being mad at you."

" What?" She asked.

" I am done being mad at you. I am ready to be with you again. So I will be coming to see you tomorrow. Don't worry about picking me up. I am getting a rental car and will be coming to the loft tomorrow evening. We will be going out to dinner, you can tell me you are sorry and we will pick up where we left off. I have to go now, Sweetheart but I look forward to seeing you." Without another word, Nick hung up his phone.

Travis walked into the loft a few minutes later. He rubbed his hands together and blew air into them as he hurried to her room. He tossed his bag on to Derrick, startling his friend and waking him up. Derrick pushed the bag off and rolled over to go back to sleep while Travis laughed. He walked into her room, shut her door and made his way to Saint who was sitting at her desk, staring at her paper.

" Hey." He said as he took a hold of her shoulders. He bend down and kissed her neck.

" Hey." She said quietly. Travis frowned and moved to lean against her desk.

" What's wrong?" He asked. She sat back in the chair and bit down into her lip nervously.

" Nick just called me." She said. Travis held his breath and crossed his arms over his chest. He frowned and started to rub his chin. His eyes shifted away from her.

" Oh." He said.

" He's planning on showing up here tomorrow night." Saint said. Travis nodded and looked back at her.

" Why?" He asked.

" He thinks we are going to get back together. He said he was done being mad at me and he'd be here tomorrow night. He wants us to talk and he hung up." She said.

" And what are you going to tell him?" Travis asked,

" I'm going to call him back and say that we're together." She said.

" You sure you want to do that?" Travis asked.

" Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Travis shrugged and looked away as he dropped his arms to take a hold of her desk. Saint stood up and put herself between his legs. She put her hands on his chest. " Don't be mad, Travs. I'm trying to be honest with you. If I didn't want you to know he called, I didn't have to tell you." Travis sighed and took a hold of her hips.

" I just don't want you to start regretting being with me." He said.

" I don't. I promise. Do you want to be here when I call him?" She asked. Travis looked down at her phone. He grabbed it and pulled up Nick's number. She laughed and smiled as he brought it to his ear.

" Hey Sweetheart. Couldn't wait until tomorrow?" Nick asked. Travis' arm tighten on her waist.

" Ah, hey, this is Travis." He said. Saint's hands slipped up to his shoulders.

" What the hell do you want? Why are you calling from my girlfriend's phone?" Nick snapped.

" Yeah, here's the thing. She's not your girlfriend anymore. She's mine. Saint and I are a couple now so there is no reason for you to come." Travis said as he clicked on her speaker phone.

" Let me talk to her." Nick said.

" I'm right here." Saint said. There was a slight pause before Nick spoke again.

" Are you dating Travis now?" He asked.

" Yes." She said. Travis' fingers slipped under her shirt and he was making slow circles against her.

" I see." Nick said.

" There is no reason for you to come here." Travis said.

" Well okay." Nick said. " I hope you two are happy." Without another word, Nick ended the call.


	14. Chapter 14

_* Please Review!*_

The next night the four went to their favorite bar. Saint was standing with her back against the bar and Travis in front of her. She was holding onto his shirt at his sides while he had his hands on her neck. They were alternating from making out to giving closed mouth kisses. They were talking quietly and laughing together while Derrick tried hard to ignore them.

" Can you two just stop for five minutes!" He explained.

" Why don't you just not watch?" Travis offered. Saint's eyes skipped over Travis' head. Her sharp intake of breath caught his attention. " What's wrong?" She placed her hands on his chest and leaned in as she looked back at him.

" It's Nick." She said over the music. Travis frowned.

" What? Where?" He asked, turning to look through the crowd.

Sure enough, her ex was making his way to them with a smile plastered on his face. Travis turned to face the man completely, gently nudging Saint over so she was in between him and Derrick. Saint tugged on Derrick's sleeve to get his attention. He turned and looked down at her then in the direction she was pointing. With a smirk, Derrick turned so the three of them were facing Nick. Saint took a hold of Travis's arm.

" Why are you here?" Travis asked when Nick reached them.

" Well, I already had the ticket paid for and couldn't get a return on my money so I thought, why not check and see that my little Saint is doing fine." Nick said as he put his hands in his pocket.

" She's not really your Saint, anymore." Derrick said. " She's his Saint now." Derrick reached behind Saint to pat Travis' shoulder.

" So I heard." Nick said, still smiling. " How it is, Saint? You doing okay?"

" Why do you care?" She asked.

" Because I love you." Nick answered. Derrick smirked while Travis grew tense. " And I just want you to be happy."

" She's happy." Travis answered.

" Thank you for your concern but I am fine." Saint said. Nick grinned then chuckled.

" Tell me something, Travis." He said without looking away from her. " How would you rate her?"

" What? Rate her how?" Travis asked.

" In the bedroom. See, I taught her everything she knows and I want to make sure she's a good student. I want to know fucking her pussy was worth it." Nick said. Travis' hands went into two fists but before he could step up and say anything, Derrick stepped in front of his friends and took handfuls of Nick's shirt.

" Oh see now, we have a big problem. I'm not going to stand here and let you talk about someone I consider my sister. And Travis is my best friend." He said in Nick's face.

" So what, your best friend can't handle shit with his woman?" Nick asked, his smirk still firmly in place.

" Oh he can, trust me. I have seen Travis whoop ass before. But you seem like the type of dick that would run to the police if he got his ass handed to him and if Travis gets arrested, he gets kicked out of school. I could give two shit less if I get kicked out." Derrick said.

" Hey, you two need to take this outside." A bouncer said.

" Yeah, that's just what we were going to do." Derrick said. " Saint, go find Jones. Come on, Travis. We have business to attend too." He pushed Nick away from him and two men started towards the door. As Travis started after them, Saint reached out and grabbed his arm.

" Travis, " She said, making him look at her.

" It's okay, Babe." He said. She grabbed his neck and kissed him hard. Travis sighed and kept his eyes shut as he repeated, " It's okay. Meet us at the loft. Have some ice and aspirin ready."

GossipGossipGossip

When Travis found Nick and Derrick, the two men were standing in a back alley. Nick was still grinning like he was crazy and Derrick's smile was almost the same. Travis was amped and ready for a fight. He had been wanting to kick Nick's ass since the day they met. He never liked the way he treated Saint. Travis narrowed his eyes. There was no way he was going to just stand by and let Derrick handle the fight alone.

GossipGossipGossip

When Saint and Jones found the boys outside, Nick was on the ground, spitting out blood. Derrick was grinning with one of his hands busted up. Travis was holding Nick by the shirt, getting ready to punch him in the mouth. Saint called out to them and quicken her steps. Travis paused his movements, unsure if he wanted Saint to see him in a fight. Nick laughed as he coughed.

" You know why she's so good in bed?" He croaked out.

" Shut the fuck up, man." Derrick bit out.

" Because her mom is a whore." Nick said.

" Shut up!" Saint yelled.

" Like a real life whore. In her day, she would suck anything and fuck anything for twenty bucks. For thirty, you could fuck her up the ass."

" I said shut up!" Saint yelled as she kicked him straight in the balls. Travis let go of him as Nick groaned and curled up into a ball, clutching his dick. Saint grabbed Nick by his hair and thrust his head back. " I know you think you taught me everything but you didn't! You never taught me how to orgasm! I learned that from Travis!"

" Fucking bitch!" Nick spit out. Travis grabbed her as she let go of Nick's hair.

" Come on, Saint, let's go. Some one's going to hear you." He said. Jones went to Derrick who put his arm around her shoulders.

" We got to clear out, man." Derrick said to Travis.

" Come on, Babe. We're done here." Travis whispered to her.

GossipGossipGossip

Derrick and Travis were sitting at the breakfast bar while Jones and Saint filled some bags with ice. None of them were talking. Travis was trying to steal glances at her without letting her know. Derrick and Jones were doing the same. Nick's words about her mother were ringing through all their heads. Saint was the first girl to turn around. Both Derrick and Travis dropped their eyes from her, making her pause briefly. Saint held her breath but came forward.

" Here." She said as she placed the ice on Travis' right hand.

" Thanks." He said softly. Before she could pull away, he placed his uninjured hand on top of hers. When he squeezed her, they met eyes. He offered her a small smile. She let her breath out slowly.

" No problem." She said, slipping away from him. She stepped back to the counter as Jones handed Derrick some ice. Everyone was on edge and quiet for a few minutes before she spoke. " The things Nick said about my mom...they're true." Derrick and Jones looked at each other. Travis looked from their roommates to her.

" Saint..." He started.

" No, just let me say this. What he said is true. My mom had a drug problem." Saint crossed her arms over her chest and dropped her eyes to the floor. " When I was seventeen, she was arrested in a sting. She was charged and is in jail. My mom was the town hooker." Jones turned around slowly.

" Saint, you don't have to tell us this." She said softly. Saint looked up at her.

" Yes, I do. I know you are wondering so here it is. My mom slept with half the town. I guess even Nick went to her a few times but I didn't find out until we broke up. After she went to jail, Nick's family took me in. I was a junior in high school and lived there until I moved here." She explained.

" So is that why you stayed with him for so long?" Derrick asked. " I mean, be honest, Saint, you know he treated you like shit. You saw that right? Tell me you know he did but you stayed because you felt like you owed him." She nodded.

" I know he did but I was to scared to leave. I mean, after my mom went to jail and before you three, I didn't have anyone else but his family. His mom and I were close. I knew that if I left him, I'd have to give her up too. I was scared to be with anyone else because I knew I'd have to tell what happen to my mom. A new guy would want to know why I don't have any family." Her eyes went to Travis then back to Derrick. "With Nick I didn't have to explain anything." Jones came forward and grabbed Saint.

" It's fine, Saint. Don't worry about anything." Saint closed her eyes and hugged her friend tight. " You don't have to explain anything to us."

" Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm dead tired. I think we have all had a big night and should turn in early." Derrick said as he stood up. He walked around the breakfast as Jones and Saint pulled away with smiles. He put his arm around Saint and hugged her tight. " I still think you're awesome." He said, making her smile.

After he let her go, there was a chorus of good nights. Travis stood up, holding the ice to his hand. In silence, the couple started towards her room. Travis walked in first and went right for her bed. He sank down as she closed the door. He leaned down and started to undo the laces on his left shoe but was struggling because his right hand was killing him. Saint leaned against her door with her hands behind her back.

" You weren't shocked about my mother." She said. Travis stopped moving and stared at her floor. "You didn't seem surprised at all." Travis sat up as his shoulders dropped. He nodded, looking over at her.

" The day you broke up with Nick I was standing in the alleyway. I heard it all. I looked up your town's newspaper and read the article." He confessed.

" So you knew this whole time." She stated. He nodded. " And when you asked me if Nick and I broke up?"

" I knew you had." He said.

" So why did you say anything to me that day?" Saint asked.

" Because you were mad at me, with good reason, and I wanted to make sure you were really done with him. I needed to be sure you didn't want him anymore. I needed to make sure you didn't decide to change you mind the next day and go back with him." Travis said. Saint pushed away from her door and started towards him.

" And what my mom did doesn't bother you?" She asked.

" Your mom did it, not you, Saint. You aren't responsible for her bad choices." Travis said. Saint sat down beside him with them staring at each other.

" And do you think I'm over Nick?" She asked, making him smile.

" Yeah. There is no doubt in my mind." They were quiet for a few seconds, both wondering what the other was thinking before he finally said, " Are you mad because I knew and didn't say anything?"

" How can I be mad? What would you have said to me? ' Hey, is your mom a hooker?' No, that wouldn't have went over well with me." She said. Travis laughed.

" Yeah, I can just see that happening." He said.

" It's not like I was talking to you, anyway." Saint said.

" So you aren't mad?" Travis asked.

" No." She said.

" Good because I need you to untie my shoes. My hand is fucking killing me!" He whined, making her laugh.

Saint stood up and moved to crouch down in front of him. She grabbed his left shoe and started to quickly untie it. She pulled it off and tossed it behind her, making him laugh. She smiled and undid the right one. She looked up at him as she pulled that one off and pushed it to the side. She took a hold of his knees and moved closer to him.

" How many times did you hit him?" She asked.

" Only twice. Derrick did everything else that way, if he does go to the cops, Derrick will have most of the damage on his hands." Travis said.

She smiled and started to push her hands up his legs, up his inner thighs. Travis tilted his head with his eyebrows up. He sat back and let his elbows take his upper body weight. He was growing excited and she could feel it. She took a hold of his belt and undid it quickly. She came down on her knees, flicked the belt up and undid his zipper fast. Then she climbed up and onto him.

" Damn, maybe I should fight more often." Travis whispered before she kissed him.

" I'd rather you didn't but if you get under the blankets I will try and make you feel better about hurting your hand." Saint said. Travis moved so fast that he scared Saint, making her fall back and start to laugh. He yanked the blankets down along with his pants and boxers. He laid down and grinned.

Saint moved under the blankets and licked along the cease of his hip. Travis' breath hitched loudly, making her grin. She ran her tongue around his length without actually touching it. Travis groaned and she felt him grab the blankets. His hips shifted, bring him closer to her mouth but she didn't think he did it on purpose.

Saint started at his base. She let her tongue travel up his hardness, loving how he started to move and moan. When she reached his head, she swirled her tongue around it. He dug his heels in her bed and raised his hips up. She moved down him, taking him completely into her mouth, Travis' stomach contracted. Saint brought her right hand to his balls and her left hand to his stomach. She combed her fingers through the small amount of hair he had there as she moved back up him. She sucked hard against his head, making him twitch and grab her by her hair.

Down she moved, up she flowed. Around the head she swirled her tongue. Travis' head and shoulders came off her bed then slammed back down again. His stomach tensed then released. He groaned, he moaned, and he begged her not to stop. Saint moved down him again while she squeezed his balls. She scrapped her nails against him, moving back up him. His length filled her mouth and touched the back of her throat when she took him in deep again.

" Saint! I'm...gonna...if you keep... shit!" He called out as he squeezed his eyes shut. " Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" Every time he called out his voice got higher and higher. She felt his balls tighten up a minute before he exploded in her mouth. Saint started swallowing as fast she could so she wouldn't choke or throw up. The last thing she wanted to do was throw up the first time she gave him head.

When the feeling died down, when Travis felt himself fall back into her bed, he opened his eyes and panted as he looked around. Saint let him slip carefully from her mouth and kissed her way up his stomach until she reached his chest. She smiled at his flush face. His hands went into his hair as he shook his head.

" Holy shit." He breathed out. Saint giggled and curled up against him.

" I'm glad you liked it." She said. His arms locked down around her and held her tight. He pressed his lips to her forehead.

" Fuck yeah, I liked it." His voice was breathless.

Saint closed her eyes, loving that she had made it that way. Travis squeezed her and flipped them over so fast, she jumped in surprise. He disappeared under the blankets and made a grab for her jeans. Saint started laughing as he undid them as fast as he could. He yanked her jeans down and then her panties. A second later his arm shot out from under the blankets and he dropped them to the floor. Before she could react, Travis pushed her legs apart and dragged his tongue up the center of her then latched on to the top and started flicking his tongue against her. Saint grabbed him by his hair and cried out.

" What are you doing?!" She asked. It was her turn to be breathless. Travis pulled away to move up her body. His head popped out of the covers at them same time he started to stroke her.

" Repaying the favor." He said.

" No, you don't have too." She said quickly. " I know that's not something guys like to do." Travis frowned but didn't stop his movement. His thumb started to circle her. Her mouth dropped opened as her eyes fluttered shut. He leaned down to whisper into her ear.

" Maybe he didn't but I do so just lay there and enjoy it." Then he was gone.

His mouth replaced his fingers on her sex. He gently swirled his tongue around her, making her body jerk. He brought his right hand to her and slipped one finger inside her. He rubbed her in a come here motion while he alternated from sucking, licking and flicking against her clit. He pulled her into his mouth and moved his tongue in fast then slow circles while she panted. Her body tensed, then relaxed. It was like nothing she had ever felt before.

He let her slip from his mouth, gently moving his jaw back and forth as he let her go. Saint moaned. Her heart rate kicked into overdrive Her entire body felt what his mouth was doing to her. It was almost sensory overload. Her hips started to rock, her arms flew over her head to grip at her pillow and her neck arch so her head tilted back. His free hand came to her stomach so he could feel her jerking and contracting. He flicked, nestled, licked, and sucked against her. She panted, whimpered, moaned, and cried out.

When his movements increased Saint thought she was going to die from the pleasure. Her legs moved without her control. She pulled them up, straighted them down, opened them and then closed them around him. Her hands open and closed against her blankets. She bit down into her lower lip and twisted, almost pulling away from the pleasure. Heat suddenly flew through her. Fire blazed in her veins as an orgasm slammed into her. She cried out to Travis and to God. He licked faster and sucked harder until she brought her hand to his head and gently pushed at him.

Travis pulled his finger out of her and kissed her lightly before he came out of the covers. She was on her back with her head tilted to the side. She drew in a hard, shaky breath that made him smile. Her cheeks were flushed and she looked completely satisfied. He moved to her right side. It was his turn to snuggle into her.

" I will never move again." She whispered, making him laugh.

" I can't believe you never had that done before." He said. " Things will be different for you now." Saint opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him.

" They already are different." She admitted. Travis smiled and nodded.

" Good." He said. " You deserve to be happy."


	15. Chapter 15

_* Please Review!*_

The next morning, Saint got up at the same time Jones did. Both the boys were still sleeping soundly so they decided to get ready for the day and make them all breakfast. After Saint's shower, she crept back into her room and smiled at her boyfriend. Travis had changed positions from laying on his side to being on his stomach. He had both his arms under her pillow and his face buried deep into it. She climbed back on to the bed and leaned down.

" Travis, wake up." She whispered. When he didn't move or make a sound, she started to run her finger tips up and down the center of his back. " Trav, wake up."

" Mmmm." He muttered, making her laugh.

" Come on. You need to get up."

" Five more minutes, Saint. Lay with me for five more minutes." He muttered.

" I can't. Jones and I are going to make you and Derrick breakfast." She said.

" I'd rather get laid again and go back to sleep than have breakfast. If you lay down, I promise you'll like it." He said, making her laugh again.

" I know I will but you're still half asleep. I'm going to give you ten minutes then I'll be back." She patted his back then left him to snuggle in her bed.

The rest of the day the four of them decided to stay indoors. Jones and Saint made the breakfast and woke both boys up. They all had school work to work on so afterwards, they went their different ways, Derrick to his room, Jones to hers, Travis to his old room, and Saint to their room. They stayed like that, all working away for a while. Travis got bored a few times and wandered back into her room.

He'd lay in her bed while she sat at her desk. He'd put his hands behind his head and crossed his legs at his ankles. He stared at her ceiling or watch her until she gently pushed him to go back to his room to work. He stayed there until after two then he pulled himself up from his computer and went back to her room, Mr. Sexy in hand.

Without her noticing, he tied it to her door knob then shut her door. Travis walked to her desk and pulled her pencil from her hand. He tugged her up while she giggled. He guided her to her bed even though she protested, swearing she needed to get her work done but not fighting him as he kissed and sucked against her neck. He claimed her body again with his mouth first then the rest of him. Since Saint was as shy and backwards with guys as he was with girls, it was easy for him to overcome his short comings. She made him feel confident and sure of himself.

Sunday was much of the same. Studying, eating, messing around. They were all a little tense, expecting the police to come in at any moment but no one came to the loft. A part of Saint wondered if she should call Nick's parents and explain what had happen but she didn't. She didn't know what Nick had told her about the break-up, if he had said anything at all.

Monday, late morning, found Derrick and Travis at the top of the stairs in the art building. Derrick had come to collect Travis. The two boys were going to meet their girls and go to the coffee cafe for a quick pick me up before their afternoon classes. Saint was somewhere in the building so the four were going to meet by the front entrance of the building.

" So let me ask you something." Derrick said, noticing that people were milling around, looking at what looked like a flier or a bundle of papers stapled together.

" And what's that?" Travis asked as he grabbed the straps of his bag.

" You think you and Saint are in it for the long haul? You think you two might have a future outside of school?" Derrick asked. The two boys started down the stairs to the main floor. Derrick frowned, wondering what everyone was looking at.

" Who knows? That's still two years away. Right now, I'd like to say yeah, but who knows?"

" You love her?"

" Yeah but I love you and Jones too. I'm not in love with her." Travis said.

" Not yet, you mean but it's there." Derrick said, making Travis chuckle.

" Yeah, not yet but it could turn into that. I'm way into her, you know? Her and I just fit together." Travis said as he looked across the building to the other stair case. Saint was making her way down the stairs, making him grin. Derrick grabbed one of the papers everyone seemed to be so into. " There she is now." Travis said, catching his girlfriend's eyes and loving how she smiled at him.

" Holy fuck." Derrick breathed out as he stopped walking in the middle of the stairs. Travis frowned and looked at him.

" What?" He asked. Derrick shook his head and handed the papers over to Travis.

" We have to get your girl and get her the fuck out of here, now." Derrick said, grabbing Travis' arm. As Travis started looking through the paperwork, he let Derrick pull him along.

The first page was a copy of the newspaper article Travis had read about Saint's mom. He frowned and flipped to the next page. It was a picture of her mom's mug shot along with her full name. The third paper had a copy of a picture of Saint and her mom with their arms around each other. Both were smiling. The words, " Like mother, like daughter." were printing at the top of the third page.

" Saint!" Derrick called out as Jones ran through the front door of the art building.

" Derrick!" She called out. Travis dropped the pages and looked up as Saint reached the bottom of her staircase and someone handed her the pages.

" No!" He yelled as he broke away from Derrick. He took off running as people started laughing and pointing to Saint. She frowned as she started flipping through the papers. Travis reached her quickly. He slapped the papers from her hands, sending them to the ground as he wrapped her in his arms. " Don't read it, Babe. Please!"

" Who did that?" Saint asked in a panic as she held onto his tight.

" It's Nick. He's in front of the building passing this out." Jones said as she and Derrick reached the couple. Saint pulled away from Travis to wipe at her cheek.

" What?" She asked.

" I'm going to kill him." Derrick said.

" Come on, let's get Saint out of here." Jones said. More people were staring at them. Others were pointing and laughing.

" He's out front, right now?" Saint asked.

" We'll take a back way. Travis, where is the back door?" Jones asked.

Saint frowned, shook her head and took off running. The three room mates yelled and followed after her. Saint hit the front door and threw it open. Nick was standing in the courtyard with stacks of papers in one hand, passing some out with the other. He was grinning and laughing with a few people that were coming up to him. She started after him, ignoring her friends and boyfriend as they called out to her.

" Sweetheart, how lovely to see you!" Nick said when he noticed her. " And you thought I didn't pay attention when you showed me around." She drew her little fist back and punched him in his already swollen bottom lip.

" Fuck you!" She shouted as he stumbled back.

" Wow! You pack a good punch." Nick said. " Did your hooker mom teach you how to defend yourself from Johns?"

" Eat shit!" She yelled as she moved to punch him again. Travis grabbed her around the waist, picked her up and turned her as she screamed.

" You're a real class act, you know that, man!" Derrick yelled as a crowd started to gather

" Calm down, Babe." Travis said as she fought against him to get to Nick.

" There is something seriously wrong with you!" Jones said, moving to Travis and Saint. Travis had brought them down to their knees as he whispered against her head, trying to calm her down.

" What's going on here?" Professor Goodwin said as he pushed through the crowd.

" This dipshit is passing out homemade fliers, trying to make Saint look like a hooker." Derrick said. The teacher bent down and grabbed one of the fliers.

" I am expressing my freedom of speech and media." Nick said as he swiped his hand over his bottom lip.

" And just who are you? Are you a student here?" Goodwin asked.

" No. He's Saint's ex." Jones said.

" Calm down, Saint. Just take some deep breaths." Travis was repeating.

" Alright, I want all those fliers destroyed, right now. And you, " Goodwin said as he pointed to Nick, "Need to leave the campus before I have you removed." Nick just grinned. He toss the rest of his work into the air, letting the wind scatter it around.

" See you around, Saint." He said before he walked away.

" Fuck you!" She shouted.

" Don't. Don't talk to him, Baby." Travis ran his hand through her hair. " Don't look at him."

" Derrick, help me collect all this stuff. Travis, maybe you should take our young friend home." Goodwin said.

" Let's go, Saint." Travis said softly, pulling her up. With his arm tightly around her, Travis led her away while Derrick, Jones, Goodwin, and a few others were gathering up the fliers.

But things weren't better at their loft. Nick had covered their front door with the flies. Travis yanked them all down, feeling his anger peak. He unlocked the door and gently guided Saint in. Her sharp intake of breath made him close the door and turn around quickly. Nick had gotten into the loft and plastered the flies down the front hallway.

" How did he get in here?" Travis snapped as he started ripping them down.

" He knows where the spare key is." Saint said softly.

" We're changing the locks. Stay here while I check around the loft, okay?" Travis asked. Saint closed her eyes and shook her head. The life she had tried to hide was smacking her in the face. She felt Travis' hands come to her neck a second before his thumbs started to stroke her cheeks and his forehead came to hers. " Hey, it's okay. We'll call the police, file a report or something. We'll make it so he can't come close to you or the campus, okay? Relax, please." She grabbed him by his wrists. Travis brushed his lips against hers. " Let me check our room then you can lay down."

" I hate him." She whispered. He sighed and rubbed his nose against hers.

" I know, me too. Come on, Baby." He said when he pulled away.


	16. Chapter 16

_* Please Review!__** VeritasKym: **__Derrick and Jones are just friends, they are not dating. Thanks to __**Nymphchild**__ for walking me through this chapter! Please check out her Scud and Daryl stories!*_

Saint sat on the couch with Travis on her right and Jones on her left. She was holding both their hands and all the fliers Travis had found in the loft were sitting on the coffee table. Derrick was behind the breakfast bar, making Saint a drink while a cop sat on the other side of the coffee table, listening as Saint told her side of the story. Travis was rubbing her fingers with his.

" Well, I think we have enough here to issue a restraining order. I will push it through and have the judge sign it tonight then we will head over to the Holiday Inn to serve him. Hopefully he will still be there." The officer said.

" That's great, Officer Swan." Jones said.

" Now what happens if he shows up on campus again?" Derrick asked as he came forward with a drink in his hand.

" You call the police department, tell them there is a restraining order in place, an officer shows up and Nick is arrested." Swan said.

" Here, Honey." Derrick said as he handed Saint the drink over her left shoulder. She let go of Jones' hand to grab the cup.

" Thanks, Derrick." She muttered, bring the cup to her lips.

" Is there anything else we can do?" Travis asked.

" No. If he comes up to the three of you, you need to walk away from him. He is going to try and engage you guys in fights and you need to walk away. Don't take his bait because if you do, it will be you getting into trouble. Now, you have a locksmith coming tomorrow to change the locks, right?" Swan asked.

" Right." Jones said.

" Then you guys are doing everything you can." Swan said but Saint wasn't listening. She was busy downing the rum and coke Derrick had made her. It was strong, just like she liked it. " I need to go and file this paperwork." The officer stood up, followed by Jones. When Travis went to stand up, Saint squeezed his hand hard and brought the cup down so she could shake her head at him. He looked back at Swan and stuck out his free hand.

" Thank you, Officer." He said.

Swan smiled and they shook hard. Saint leaned forward and set her cup down on the coffee table then shook Swan's hand. Derrick and Jones started to walk him through the loft so Saint pulled her legs onto the couch and snuggled into Travis. He put his arm around her shoulders and tugged her up closer to him. He brought his legs up and let them rest on their coffee table before he completely surrounded her in his arms. He turned his head and pressed his lips to her forehead.

" Is this too much?" She asked softly as their roommates exchanged a few words with Swan.

" Is what too much?" He asked.

" Nick, this." She asked. " Do you want to go back to being just friends?" Travis shook his head and started rubbing her shoulder.

" No besides I told you, once we started having sex there was no going back to being just friends. This isn't your fault, okay?" He said. Saint nodded and closed her eyes.

" I think I want to go to bed." She pulled away and got up slowly.

" Let me just talk to Derrick and I'll be in." Travis said, standing up.

In the morning Travis woke before her for a change. She was on her side, not facing him, curled up tight under her blankets. He put his arm back around her waist and laid against her back. He knew he should wake her up for school but Saint hardly ever skipped class. She deserved a break. He was going to lay in bed with her for as long as she was sleeping. He closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of her soft breathing. Almost ten minutes later, her phone started ringing. Travis sat up quickly, reached over her and snatched it up off her night stand.

" Hello?" He asked quietly as to not wake her.

" This is Officer Swan, is this Saint's phone?" The officer asked.

" Oh yeah, it's Travis. Saint's sleeping." He said.

" And which guy were you?" Swan asked.

" Her boyfriend." He loved saying that, loved being called her boyfriend and referring to her as his girlfriend.

" Okay well, I served Nick, personally, this morning. He just smiled and said thank you. There is something off with this guy so until you are sure he has left the area, I wouldn't leave your girl alone." Swan said.

" Thanks, Officer." Travis said. " She won't be alone."

" I will keep checking with the hotel to see if he checks out. Do you happen to know when he is supposed to leave?" Swan asked.

" No. He doesn't usually stay pass Sunday but it's Tuesday and he's still here so I don't know what he's doing." Travis said.

" Well I will just keep checking than. Keep your eye out and let me know if you see him or need anything."

" Thanks." Travis pulled her phone away and ended the call before he curled up against her again.

" Who was that?" She asked. Her voice was a little rough from sleep.

" Office Swan. He served Nick with the order." Travis said as he rubbed his face into her hair. " Do you know why he is still here?"

" No." She said. They fell quiet for a few minutes before he felt her start to move. She threw the blankets off of her and sat up, making Travis sit up at the same time.

" Stay in bed." He said quickly, making a grab for her wrist.

" I have class and so do you." She said, looking back at him.

" Let's skip. Let's just lay around and have sex all day." He said. Saint tilted her head to the side and started to say no when he squeezed her gently. " Come on, please. We can wait until the other two leave then stay in bed all day." Saint laughed softly and looked away. " Saint, I need to get laid, you need to get laid so let's just get it done. It's going to feel good... you know it will." He started tugging on her arm.

" Yeah, it always does between us." She said without looking back. Travis grinned.

" See? We need it. You're stressed, which makes me stressed. Having an orgasm is just what we need to relax." She laughed and looked back at him, making him nod. " Yeah, come on, let's have orgasms together."

" Well I would hope if you were going to have one that if would be with either me or when you're alone." She said.

" So you want to do it? You want to lay around and get off all day today? Because I have a couple new things we could try." Travis said. When she looked back at her door, he tugged on her, making her laugh and look at him again. " Orgasms, Babe. Getting laid and getting off, that's what today should be about."

" Shower then?" She asked.

GossipGossipGossip

Travis and Saint spend the day in her bed or in his. Since they were alone they could be as loud as they wanted and he made it his mission to make her as loud as he could. When she pleaded with him to stop, swearing her body was giving out, Travis coaxed her into cumming again. They napped, ate then started everything all over again.

By Wednesday she talked him into letting her out of their rooms. She agreed to not be alone. Travis wanted to follow her through her day but she weren't let him skip on his classes again so Derrick went with her. They all knew Derrick was only in college to look good, he didn't care about class. So he waited outside the classes he couldn't sneak into and walked around with her.

" Let me ask you something." Derrick said as they walked through campus mid-day. He had Travis' opinion on the two of them and now he wanted hers.

" What?" Saint asked. She was looking around quietly. People were making comments and pointing at her. Saint was trying to ignore everything but she was struggling. She was grateful she wasn't alone though.

" You think you and Travis are in for the long haul?" Derrick asked. Saint smiled and laughed.

" I don't know but I hope so." She said. She looped her arm around his.

" You love him?" Derrick asked as he scanned the area while they walked.

" In what way?" She asked.

" Are you in love with him?" Derrick asked.

" Well not yet but who knows what could happen." She said.

The rest of the week was quiet for the roommates. Saint was still not alone and since she wouldn't let Travis miss anymore classes that meant the two of them were only alone when they went to bed. He was craving some serious time with her and talked Derrick and Jones into going out without them. He wanted to have dinner with her, watch a movie on the couch and take care of whatever came up after that.

" You really don't want to go out tonight?" Saint asked Travis. He smiled from his spot on her bed and shook his head.

" No. Just thought we could do with some you and me time." He reached his hands out and motioned for her to come closer. Saint smiled but did as he wanted. He took a hold of her hips and pulled her closer to him. " Derrick has spent more time with you this week than I have." He said, letting his head come to rest against her stomach.

" Are you jealous?" She asked. She brought her hands to his hair and started combing her fingers through it. He nodded with his eyes closed.

" A little bit but than again, I have always been jealous when it came to you." Travis said, making her smile.

" We're headed out, you two!" Jones called from the other side of her bedroom door.

" Hey! No sex on the couch!" Derrick called out. " We all have to sit there! And don't say you haven't fucked out here! I found the condom wrapper!"

" Opps." Travis muttered, making her laugh again.

They waited until the door to the loft shut before they came out of their room. Travis went to it to check the lock while she went to the kitchen area. She started getting the pots ready for their pasta dinner. He faced her and grinned before he took off running. Saint wasn't paying him any attention until he hit her, making her stumble back and laugh. Travis fused his mouth to hers, pinning her to the counter.

They moved to the floor with both moving fast to undo their pants. They needed it fast and hard. After dinner there would time for slow and gentle and they both knew it. Both knew what the other wanted and was ready to give it. For once, they didn't strip down completely. Once she was open to him, Travis slammed home with a loud groan. With their foreheads pressed together, they moved and panted. He brought her to her fall fast, joining her soon after.

" Damn, I need to smoke now." Travis panted out. Saint giggled and wiggled under him. He kissed her hard then soft.

" I'll get the water started while you smoke." She said. He smiled and pulled out of her. " You better throw the condom away in our room so Derrick doesn't know we had sex out here." He leaned down and kissed her.

" I like you." He said. Saint's smile touched his lips.

" I like you too." She said. He grinned and pulled away completely. He skimmed his his jeans up then dressed her. He stood up then reached down and grabbed her hands.

" Get up!" He said as he pulled her up hard, making her laugh. She threw her arms around his neck and planted her lips on his. His hands came to rest against her ribs. She scrapped her teeth against his bottom lip before he let her go. " Oh man, I love it when you do that." He said with his voice husky.

" Mmmm. You have your sex voice on again." Saint said. Travis pulled away with a smile.

" My sex voice? What the hell are you talking about?" He asked as he started towards their room.

" Yeah, when you start to turned on your voice drops. It takes on this husky tone to it." She said while she started getting their dinner ready.

" Oh yeah?" He said. " Well you're getting turned on, you fidget."

" I do not!" Saint called out with a laugh as he disappeared into their room.

" Yes, you do! You start rubbing yourself against me, not that I mind." Travis tossed their condom into her trash can then strolled back out. " And when you're really turned on you almost purr. It's real low and super sexy." He grinned when she laughed.

" Go smoke!" She called out. Travis laughed and jogged up the stairs.

" Super sexy, Saint." He said.

Travis hurried up the stairs and across the walkway. He opened one of the windows and stepped out into the cold air. He walked away from the window as he lit up his smoke. She did purr, usually when he was deep inside her and she was ready to come. He loved it. It turned him on like nothing else. He never had a girl purr before.

Saint was smiling to herself as she dumped some of the pasta into the boiling water. He was right and she knew it. She had caught herself doing it a few times and thought it was embarrassing but since he liked it, she would try and do it louder. Saint laughed to herself. She would do during dinner to tease him. That would really get him going. The ringing of her phone pulled her from her thoughts.

" Hello?" She asked when she answered it.

" Saint?" The sound of Nick's mom's voice made her pause in her stirring.

" Ah, hi, Susan, how are you?" She asked.

" Worried. Nick went out to see you and was supposed to be home yesterday but he missed his flight and won't answer his phone. Is he still with you?" Susan asked. Before Saint could respond the crack of gun fire ripped threw the open window of the loft.

" Travis!" Saint screamed as she dropped her phone.


	17. Chapter 17

_* Please review! I hope everyone liked this story! Again, this was wrote for ooglicunt! Keep an eye out, I'm launching a new Blade 2 story!*_

The first thing Saint saw when she rushed out of the upstairs windows was Travis laying on his right side with his back to her. She called out to him and rushed forward. She dropped to her knees and leaned over him. He was breathing but had his eyes shut. She gently touched his arm and shook him carefully, unsure of where he was hurt at.

" Trav?" She whispered. " Travis, oh God, please say something to me." He groaned, opened his eyes and started to roll to his back. His left hand was gripping the right side of his shoulder and chest.

" He shot my shoulder." He groaned out.

" Who did?" Saint whispered.

" Nick did. You need to leave." He said. " Get out of here, Saint. He's crazy."

" I'm not leaving you. Come on, I'll help you up." She said as she tried to get her arms around him.

" No, Saint, you have to go." Travis groaned as she struggled to try and make him stand up.

" You want to know why I picked the right shoulder?" Nick's voice froze their movements. Travis and Saint locked eyes. Saint swallowed hard. " Because he's right handed and if I fucked that up, he can't do his artwork anymore." Saint turned and looked at her former boyfriend who was standing just a few feet away from them and was smiling.

" Why are you doing this? You don't love me, you have other girls. You don't want me." She said with tears in her eyes. She was clutching Travis' left arm. Nick laughed.

" You think this is about me being in love with you? You're right, I'm not. I don't think I ever was. I tried to be but it just never happen." Travis reached out to Saint and guided her to move so she was partially behind him, propping him up. He figured most of her body was covered by his so if Nick shot his gun, he'd hit Travis and not her.

" So then just leave us alone." Saint said. Her arms went around Travis to hold him close. His right shoulder was bleeding from an entrance and an exit wound.

" No, see I can't do that. I can't let you leave me. I am in control of this. I RUN THIS." He yelled the last part. " You really think I would let you leave me for someone like HIM!" He pointed to Travis with his gun, making Travis tense. His left hand went to her left knee where he gripped her hard. " He is nothing, Saint, can't you see that?"

" Nick, listen to me, I need to get Travis some help. He's bleeding and.."

" I know he's bleeding, Sweetheart! I shot him! Do you know that stupid little prick has been making drawings of you since you moved in with him? I saw them! Stupid asshole dated them! He made his first one a week after he met you! I should have ripped them up when I here but I didn't have time. I had to put up the fliers." Nick said.

" I didn't know, Nick. I..." Saint started again.

" Shut up, Saint! Of course you didn't know because you're stupid! You always have been! You missed everything! You missed the over the shoulder glances he would give you every time you walked by! You missed the way he looked at you over his cup but I didn't! Your entire friendship with him has been a fucking lie! He wanted you from the get go! He broke us up and I can not have that! I will not lose something to someone like him!" Nick yelled. " You know, Sweetheart, you are right, I don't want you anymore. I haven't wanted you for a long time but that doesn't mean I will let him have you." He narrowed his eyes and focused his gun on Travis as sirens sounded in the background. Saint's arms slipped from Travis.

" Please don't hurt him." Saint begged. Nick laughed.

" He shouldn't have touched you. He shouldn't have wanted what was mine and maybe I would have let him live." He said as he cocked his gun.

Travis had a second to register the gun that suddenly appeared in his field of vision a second before Saint fired it. Nick was rocked to side and then fell to his back as his gun flew out of his hand. He gasped, gulped for air then fell silent. Travis was stunned, almost to stunned to feel the pain pulsing through his shoulder and arm. Slowly Saint's arm lowered. She was breathing hard and crying. She wrapped her arms back around Travis and tucked her head into his neck.

" It's okay, Babe." He said as he closed his eyes.

GossipGossipGossip

Travis was propped up in the bed inside the ER with his shirt off and his shoulder wrapped up tight. The bullet had went straight through him, hitting nothing virtual. He was cleaned out, x-rayed then patched up. He was just waiting for the doctor to write up his discharge papers then Jones and Derrick were taking him to the police station.

" What the hell is taking so long?" Travis asked impatiently. His arm was in a sling.

" She's okay. Swan said it was self defense." Jones said.

" I don't care. I need to be with her." He said. He frowned and sighed. " Did you see her face when they put her in the back of the car? She was so scared." He said quietly. Jones was sitting beside Travis while Derrick was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. All three roommates looked to the door when it opened.

" I got something for you." Swan said as he walked in. Following behind him was Saint, the right side of her shirt covered in Travis' blood. Jones stood up, Derrick grinned, Travis held his breath as Saint came forward. " We can't charging her with anything. While you have been here, I got her statement and found out the gun Nick had had been reported stolen. I'm marking it self defense and the case is closed." Swan was smiling as Saint reached Travis and Jones.

" Are you okay?" She asked Travis. Jones patted her arm then pulled away. She hitched her head to the side, signaling for the other two to leave the room.

" I'm okay. You?" Travis asked as he brought his free hand to her arm. He pulled her closer to him. As the door shut, Saint climbed into the bed with him. She put her head on his shoulder and her arm around his waist.

" Yeah." She said. Travis rubbed his chin against the top of her head. He closed his eyes and held her tightly.

" I lit my smoke, turned around and he shot me. I thought he was just luring you out to kill you." He said softly. Saint tilted her head up to look at him. He shook his head as he stared into her eyes. " I really thought I'd see him kill you in front of me."

" I grabbed Derrick's gun after I heard the shot. I dialed 911 then put my phone in my pocket so they heard everything." She said, making him smile.

" Smart girl." Travis said.

" He's dead. I killed him." She almost whispered, Travis nodded.

" He would have killed us both." He said. Travis squeezed her shoulder then dipped down and brushed his lips gently against hers. " Don't think about it, Babe."

GossipGossipGossip

" You okay, Travis?" Jones asked once Travis was settled into Saint's bed.

" Yeah, I'm good." He said.

" You sure? You want some ice cream? A binkie?" Derrick asked with a grin.

" Fuck off, Dude. I was shot." Travis snapped, making Derrick and Jones smile.

" In the shoulder and you're going to be fine." Derrick said.

" You're just jealous that I'm getting all the attention." He said. Derrick laughed.

" Maybe so. Good night you guys." Derrick said as Jones pushed him out of Saint's room and closing the door behind them. Travis looked over to Saint who was sitting at her desk, looking nervous. She was rubbing her lips together and was pale.

" Saint, come and lay down with me." He said. She stopped rubbing her lips together and bit down on her bottom one but she didn't move.

" Is what he said true?" She asked.

" What part?" Travis asked.

" Were you making drawings of me?" She asked. Travis smiled and nodded. " Did you give me over the shoulder glances and watch me over your cup?" Travis inhaled but nodded.

" I've liked you for a while, Saint. I'm kind of surprise you never picked up on it. I thought for sure you caught me staring at you a few times." He said. Saint pulled herself up and walked over to him. She slipped her shoes off, turned out her light then crawled into her bed with him. She turned onto her left side so Travis rolled to his and snuggled into her back.

" I liked you too." She admitted. Travis smiled with his eyes shut.

" It took a long time before I would admit it to myself. I used to draw you without realizing it until the drawing the finished." He whispered.

" I felt guilty for liking you." She whispered. " I'm sorry you got shot."

" I glad it was me and not you." He said. " I would have freaked if he had hurt you."

" I can't believe this happen. I don't think I have completely processed it. I just can't believe I killed him." Her voice wavered as her eyes stung with tears. " I killed someone." She whispered.

" Hey, " Travis said. He rolled to his back and tugged on her with his left hand until she rolled over. She turned to her right side while he moved back to his left. " Don't do that to yourself."

" You bled on me. I thought you were dead when I went outside."

" I'm not, okay? And you had no choice. There is no doubt in my mind that he would have killed us both. You were under me. He could have shot me and the bullet could have went through me and hit you. He wasn't right in the head. If not you, someone else would have pushed him over the edge. He would have ended up being a wife beater and killing someone else so don't." She wiped her eyes and nodded as she took a shaky breath.

" Are we okay?" She asked. " You don't want to break up because of this."

" Fuck no." Travis said quickly. " Hell no. No, no, no, no." He was saying it so fast that Saint couldn't help but laugh. He kissed her quickly. " No, Saint." He kissed her again. " No." He whispered. She gently touched his neck. " I'm in this for the long haul, okay?"

" Are you sure?" She asked.

" Ah yeah, I did take a bullet for you, remember?" He asked. Saint started laughing as she pulled his head towards her.

" That's kind of sexy." She whispered against his lips.

" Yeah?" She whispered.

" Yeah." She said. He reached for her then whined when pain shot through his shoulder.

" You need to undress me then get on top so I can touch you with my good hand." He whispered. She smiled but helped him to lay back before she slipped down his body.

The End


End file.
